Kakarot in Equestria
by Ainz oal gown
Summary: Instead of landing on earth Kakarot landed on Equestria, now he will try to make some friends but can he? Even with his saiyan personality? The ponies of Equestria will have to deal with a strong warrior full of pride and with an ego as big as Equestria. Full summary inside
1. Make friends

**Ok, so this is a fanfiction I've been working on, on another website, I decided to post it here too, but just to be clear, updates may be long, I'm busy everytime so it's hard.**

 **Here the full summary:Instead of landing on earth Kakarot landed on Equestria, now he will try to make some friends but can he? Even with his saiyan personality? The ponies of Equestria will have to deal with a strong warrior full of pride and with an ego as big as Equestria.**

 **In this story Goku or Kakarot will not hit his head, but will not have his memories about the saiyans, just the knowledge of the fight, the energy waves, his saiyan pride and will to fight.**

 **Now read to see how this saiyan warrior will live in Equestria, how he'll learn the fight is not the only solution and how he'll learn the mercy.**  
 **DBZ crossover**  
 **I do not own anything except for the OCs if there is**

 **Start at the first season**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In a faraway planet, the planet Vegita, a little crying baby is born. A saiyan, the saiyans are warriors an entire race of warriors, they are one of the most dangerous and strongest race in the universe. However, that little boy is way stronger than other babies.

On the planet Vegita, in a room with many saiyan babies.

"Hey, look at the power level of this one!" A green humanoid lizard with a strange dress said to another while looking at a naked baby with a monkey tail.

"H… His power level is…. Five thousand?! It is impossible! Even the elites don't have such power at their birth!" His comrade replied

"His name is Kakarot, he is the son of that low-class level, Bardock, what do we do with him? The King would kill him if he learned his existence."

"The King doesn't know his power level, does he? Tell me where did you want to send him."

"A planet called the Earth, the creatures of this planet are weak." He responded

"Then don't send him there, send him… somewhere where even he will be too weak to destroy everything, where he'll die in a day or two."

"Well I think there is a planet where the creatures have some powers."

"Then send him there, he'll die, and no one will remember him. Do it quickly, I'll wait you for the lunch break." He said before leaving the room

"We have time, it's not like the planet is going to explode or something." The lizard said before taking Kakarot, he went out, to a space pod, a spherical spaceship.

"Who's that boy?" A man in a saiyan armor asked

"It is Kakarot, I am sending him to his first mission." He answered while putting Kakarot in the space bod, he pushed on some buttons then the pod closed after five seconds it flew off.

"Well good luck to him."

"Yeah, good luck." The lizard laughed while the man looked at him strangely.

"Hey, what's that?" The man asked looking at the sky, the green lizard looked at the same place and saw a big red ball.

"It's like a sun and it's approaching." He responded looking closely and narrowing his eyes.

And just few seconds after that the planet Vegita exploded killing every single inhabitant. Meanwhile Kakarot just began his trip to equestrian.

In dodge city at the night, a small town where ponies lived peacefully and where there was nothing special. In a wooden house were two old earth ponies, a tall brown stallion with a black mane was sitting in front of the table waiting for his dinner, his cutie mark was wheat.

"Serenity! Is the dinner ready?! I'm hungry!" He yelled while reading the journal

"Just wait a little more, dear." The other earth pony responded while cooking, she was brown with a long yellow mane, her cutie mark was a corn. Suddenly, she heard something strange. Something falling. "Do you hear that Duke?" She asked worried

"Hear what?" He said before hearing an explosion, the earth shaked a little under their hooves. "Okay now I know what are you talking about! I'm going to see what is it!" Duke said before taking a flashlight with his teeth and running to the door.

"Wait I'm coming too, I don't want to be alone!" She said following him

Duke slowly opened the door and pointed the flashlight to the weird mechanic sound, he didn't know what that thing is, he couldn't see because of the smoke, but that thing just crashed at the left side of their house, he stepped out of the house whit Serenity just behind him, then he approached the strange object and saw a big crater with in the middle a weird white orb.

"What is that thing?" He said whispering while being careful to not drop the flashlight

"I… I do not know, it's scary. We should call others ponies to come to see." Serenity said, but, suddenly the pod slowly opened, Serenity yelled of surprise and hid behind her husband. "Don't go!" She exclaimed seeing Duke going to the pod.

"I think I heard somepony crying inside that." Duke said, he went to the pod and opened the mouth in surprise when he saw what was crying. "What is this creature?! I never seen this!" He exclaimed, Serenity looked at the creature and all her fears left when she saw that poor little thing crying, she pushed duke and tried to calm the creature.

"Oh, do not cry, we are not bad." She said while stroking it with her hoof, the creature slowly stopped crying

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! Don't touch that thing! We don't even know what is it!" Duke exclaimed dropping the flashlight on the ground

"It's a baby we don't have to be afraid, he is calmed now and look at this, he has a tail, a monkey tail!" Serenity said smiling

"So, you are trying to tell me, that this thing is a furless monkey?!" Duke exclaimed

"Yes, we have to take care of this unfortunate thing it is our destiny."

"Destiny!? Sorry but this is not a monkey, I'm pretty sure that monkeys don't live in weird balls which flies! And excuse me but you are too old to be a mother." Duke said while Serenity started to glare at him

"I'm maybe too old to be a mother but I can be a grandmother."

"I don't have a choice, huh? Okay we'll take care of him. So, did you already choose a name?" Duke asked exasperated

"I don't need to, look at this." She said pointing at a paper glued on the right side of the pod's interior, Kakarot was writed on it.

"Kakarot? Are you sure this is his name? It seems stupid." Duke said but Serenity ignored him and took Kakarot.

"Kakarot fell asleep I'll take him to bed with us." Serenity said before going to the house. Duke sighed then began to launch dirt on the pod.

"I'll bury this thing, don't wait me!" Duke yelled before whispering "I'm too old for this"

After that Duke and Serenity lived with Kakarot and treated him like it was their son, but they soon seen he wasn't a normal furless monkey.

Four years later, Kakarot is four, everypony in the town know about him.

Kakarot has grown a little and was wearing an old tunic, not the best clothes but Serenity and Duke didn't know what to give to him.

Kakarot was standing in front of a big rock twice his height, starring at it like it was an alien.

"Kakarot! Come here! Don't stay outside, it is dangerous for somepony of your age!" Serenity yelled before coming behind him." Why are starring at that rock?"

"I think you're wrong granny, nothing is stronger than me! I'm not in danger!" Kakarot exclaimed with a smile on his face, Serenity laughed.

"Ow, you're cute but I am serious, it is dangerous, maybe when you become older you will be as strong as the strongest ponies of the town." Serenity said, Kakarot looked at her for a moment, then he caught the big rock with his hands, Serenity was going to tell him to drop this rock but Kakarot lift it like it was nothing, the he launched it in the sky, he raised his right hand toward the rock and a yellow beam came out from his hand exploding the rock to pieces.

Serenity opened the mouth and starred at Kakarot, she couldn't find the right words to explain what she saw.

"See? I'm the strongest and no pony can beat me!" Kakarot exclaimed

"Duke… I think you need to see something!" Serenity finally yelled

Three years later, Kakarot is seven

It is the night, Serenity and Duke were outside looking at the stars.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Serenity said smiling

"Yes, I feel like I am young again with you." Duke said

"Wait I'll call Kakarot, he's not in bed yet, I want him to see that beautiful sky." Serenity said before calling Kakarot who quickly came, usualy he slept sooner but Serenity and Duke decided that he was old enough to go to bed later.

"You called me?" Kakarot asked a little annoyed now with his tunic he also have black boots, Serenity and Duke saw that for a while now, he is easily bored or annoyed, they don't know why but he always wanted to fight, it's one of the reason he didn't even go to school, they didn't want him to fight a colt.

"Yes, come to see the stars with us." Duke said showing him the sky, Kakarot sat at Duke's right side and looked at the stars, it was beautiful indeed, but for some reason, he felt something strange like he missed somepony or something, then he saw it, the moon.

"So, do you like it Kakarot?" Serenity asked, however Kakarot didn't respond. "Kakarot?" She looked at Duke who couldn't answer.

"Are you okay Kakarot?" Duke asked before looking where Kakarot was looking. "The moon is beautiful also."

"I don't think he stares at it just because it is beautiful." Serenity whispered. Then Kakarot began the shake. "Kakarot!" Serenity cried, Duke and she stood up and approached Kakarot who was growing, they took a step back when a fur grew on him, just after few seconds he stops growing, he became a giant monkey.

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" He growled waking up the entire town

"What happened to him!" Serenity exclaimed. "Kakarot!" She ran to him, but Duke stopped her and took her with him. "What are you doing?!" She yelled

"Don't you see!? Kakarot became crazy!" Duke responded

The giant monkey opened the mouth and shout a big purple beam to a far mountain, all the ponies of the town saw the mountain being reduced to dust in a big explosion, everypony cried.

All ponies get outside of their houses and began to run away from this monster.

Monkey Kakarot took a wooden building and lift it before throwing it far away.

"My tavern!" Somepony cried

Monkey Kakarot stomped on an empty house and punched another one.

"Quickly! Everypony! We have to get out of here!" A white stallion with a brown cowboy hat yelled

"Wait! My husband and my foal are still in my house! The entry is blocked" A mare cried, the white stallion looked at her then ran to the house she pointed.

Unfortunately, Monkey Kakarot went for the same house, he snatched the roof and saw a stallion and a filly hugging each other, he growled and prepared himself to punch them, at the same time the white stallion kicked the planks blocking the entry. The mare saw the giant monkey destroy her house in one punch, she only saw dust, she began to cry, however the white stallion came out of the dust with behind him her husband and her filly on his back. She ran to hug her family, happy.

"Now you must run, as fast as you can." The white stallion said, the family nodded before leaving, suddenly the white stallion heard a train. No! The train is coming!

Monkey Kakarot looked at the train and walked to it.

Everypony inside cried of fear and surprise, the driver of the train started it, but he quickly saw that the train did not want to move, he looked through the window and saw the giant monkey taking the train in his hands, as he cried the monkey lift the train and threw it away.

Meanwhile, Apple loosa

"What is that growl?" Somepony asked to another while they were walking to the tavern.

"I don't know, it's coming from dodge city, it's like a monster or something." The stallion responded before seeing something flying, he narrowed his eyes and suddenly yelled. "A train!"

The train thrown by Monkey Kakarot fell on them and on two houses crushing them, somepony woke up and surrounded the train to help all the ponies.

Back to Dodge city

Monkey Kakarot continued to go wild and destroy everything until morning. Kakarot returned to his normal form and fell asleep, naked. Few minutes later two ponies ran to him, one of the two crying.

"Kakarot! Oh, my Celestia!" Serenity exclaimed hugging him

"Quickly, we must take him to the house, no pony can know it was him who destroy Dodge city!" Duke exclaimed, Serenity nodded and took Kakarot.

Canterlot, in Celestia's castle

Celestia sat on her throne after drinking some tea, a new day has begun. However, she wasn't calm, she felt a strong power and didn't know where he came from.

"Princess Celestia!" Yelled a guard opening the door. "We have a big problem Dodge city was destroyed!"

"What?!" Celestia exclaimed, oh no, she hoped the power she felt was good, but with this news she was sure that the creature she felt did that.

"A big monkey destroyed the city and even some houses of Apple Loosa!" The guard exclaimed

"Take as many guards as you can and go to the city, try to find some information, I will send someponies to repair the two cities." Celestia said, the guard nodded before exiting, Celestia sighed.

But after that night, the monkey never came back, and the inhabitants of Dodge city and Apple Loosa get to work to fix the cities. The peace came back.

Finally, twelve years later, Kakarot is nineteen

Kakarot was tall and became a man, he was muscular, and his tail was still there. And he doesn't wear any tunic anymore, now he wore black boots, and a black saiyan armor ( **same as Raditz** ), Duke found it when he wanted to bury the pod, at first, he didn't know this was supposed to be wear.

"Now, you are a ready to live your life." Duke said to Kakarot who was carrying a big bag on his back, Serenity was at Duke's left side, trying not to cry.

"Take care of you, Kakarot, don't forget to wash your "hooves" before the lunch, sleep well every night and… and… I miss you!" Serenity cried

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself and I'll write every d… I mean every week, besides, if somepony dare to fight me, I'll break him! Kakarot exclaimed

"I think it's better not to be too harsh, Ponyville is calm town so make some friends." Duke said with a smile, Kakarot sighed.

"I'll try to be careful to not hurt somepony too much." He said

"Thank you, and don't forget…"

"Never look at the moon, I know." Kakarot said before preparing himself to fly

"Wait! We bought you ticket for the train, it's better if you see the lands from the train, if you fly too high you'll not see the beauty." Serenity said with a train ticket in her mouth.

"Well okay, then I'm going, I don't want to be late." Kakarot said before taking the ticket, he ran to the train.

"Do you think it'll be okay? No pony saves us, and the city seen him, they might be scared." Duke said a bit worried, but Serenity just smiled

"I'm not worried, he will just say he is a furless monkey, nothing will happen to him. I'm sure his life in Ponyville will change him for good, his entire life he did not have friends and he just wanted to fight, now, it is time for him to make some friends."


	2. Summer Sun Celebration

The train stopped, Kakarot was waiting the opening of the door in annoyance, if he flew from the beginning it would be much faster, the door opened letting him leave the train, he tried to exit the train, but something was retaining him, he looked behind him and then he saw, his bag was too big to pass the door, Kakarot pulled with all his strength and finally exited. He looked around him and saw Ponyville, it looked peaceful, however as he expected, all the ponies were watching him as he went to find his house, he didn't care about them, it was the same at Dodge City when he was younger. He walked while looking around, his new house must be somewhere near the center. He looked at a paper he was holding.

"So, this where I… live," Kakarot said while looking now at several pieces of wood with some worker ponies destroying the house, Kakarot gritted the teeth and went to the workers. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

One of the pony looked at him, not knowing what he was, then he responded.

"We are demolishing this house, it's too old now and no pony live here,"

"Well, now I live here! My grandparents bought this house!" Kakarot yelled

"Sorry, but no pony said us that this house belongs to somepony, if you want we can fix it, but it will take some time and you'll have to tell it to the mayor for her approbation,"

"You know what? I don't care, I'll find another one, you can destroy it, _dumbass,_ " Kakarot yelled before leaving the workers, he walked some minutes, sighed and closed the eyes. " _What do I do now?"_ He thought, then somepony bumped into him.

"Oh sorry!" The pony said, Kakarot looked at him and saw it was a mare, a unicorn, by her side was also a creature he never seen, it was purple, green and small. "Excuse me, but what are you?" The unicorn asked

"I'm Kakarot," Kakarot said

"Okay, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike, but I still don't know what are you. What kind of specie are you? She asked, Kakarot opened the mouth to answer but heard a weird noise behind him, he turned around and saw a pink earth pony running on the opposite way.

"That was weird," "That was weird," Kakarot and Twilight said at the same time

"Well, Twilight Sparkle, I must go, I lost my house, and I didn't even have the time to enter in," Kakarot said annoyed

"Come with us! We must organize the summer sun celebration, I'm sure Twilight will help you to find a new home in Ponyville!" Spike exclaimed, Twilight took him away and approached her face to him.

"Are you sure Spike? We don't have time for that!" Twilight whispered

"If you can't help me, don't bother me, I'll just find a place where is enough grass to be more comfortable when I'll sleep on the ground, during the frosty night," Kakarot said wanting to go. Twilight looked at him, then sighed.

"Okay, come, we'll help you, but first we must prepare the celebration," Twilight said, Kakarot smiled and walked with Twilight and Spike.

"And you didn't tell us what are you," Spike said

"I'm… a kind of monkey, don't you see my tail?" Kakarot responded showing his tail to Twilight and Spike

"A weird monkey then," Spike said

"Our first destination is Sweet Apple Acres for the preparation of the banquet," Twilight said

They walked in silence, of course, Kakarot wasn't a man who talk much, but it was a very awkward atmosphere, after some minutes Spike opened the mouth to say something but was interrupt by Twilight.

"We're here!" She exclaimed, Spike looked towards him and saw the farm. Then, Twilight saw an orange mare kicking the trees to take the apples. "Alright, let's get this over with," Twilight whispered

" _This mare, she challenged me, I'm sure of it, she looked at me when she kicked this tree,"_ Kakarot thought narrowing his eyes before smiling.

" _Why he smiles like that? I have a bad feeling,_ " Spike thought while biting his lip

"Good afternoon! My name is Twilight Sparkle…" Twilight said

"Well, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres! I'm Applejack! Nice to meet you!" Applejack exclaimed while shaking Twilight's hoof. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Are you in charge of the food?" Twilight asked

While they were talking, Kakarot looked around him and walked away, then he saw it, a big tree, way bigger than the one which was kicked by this Applejack. He prepared himself, and was about to break this tree in one kick, but he suddenly remembered something, the other must see this, however he smelt something, this, this was…

"Food!" He exclaimed before running to Twilight, he jumped above her and landed in front of the food which was on the table, he began to eat it like a monster, the whole Apple family starring at him.

"This… this is Kakarot, he… he's hungry I guess," Twilight said embarrassed.

Only ten minutes later

Twilight, Spike and Kakarot walked to the next destination with Kakarot who had a big smile on his face.

"Wow, I didn't know you can eat that much!" Spike exclaimed to Kakarot

"Are you sure you don't have a stomach ache or something? Because you ate a lot, well, you ate all the food," Twilight said

"Nah, I'm fine, it's usual form me to eat that much,"

"Okay, if you say so. Now, we check the weather," Twilight said before looking at the sky which was not clear. "I think somepony didn't do his job,"

"A Pegasus called Rainbow Dash must do this, but I don't see her anywhere," Spike said looking at the sky, suddenly Kakarot heard something sounding like a crash, he looked at his right and saw a Pegasus flying to Twilight, he quickly lifted her with one hand, Twilight was about to yell on him, but the Pegasus interrupted her by crashing in the mud, then Kakarot putted back Twilight on the ground.

"Oh, thank you, if you weren't there I would have a hoof or two broken now!" Twilight said smiling at Kakarot

"You're welcome,"

"Ow, that hurt, but I'm fine," Rainbow Dash said.

"Are you Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked her

"Yes, the one. Did you hear about me?! I know I'm quite impressive but…"

"I don't really see why you are supposed to be impressive because the sky is not clear yet!" Twilight exclaimed a little angry. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia charged me to check the weather so move on,"

"Yeah, yeah! We have time! No need to hurry!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed lying on a cloud. "Anyway, I need to train!"

"Train? Why?"

"For the Wonderbolts! My dream is to become one of them!"

"Pffff, they're not interested to a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one day," Twilight said with a smile

"Hey, hey, hey, I can clear this sky in ten seconds if I want!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed before flying to a cloud and destroying it, in only ten seconds, she cleared the sky in a very easy way, Twilight opened the mouth and starred at her, impressed while Spike laughing at Twilight's look. "See? In ten seconds! That look on your face is too funny, but you should know that I am the fastest flyer of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said while smiling proudly, however everyone heard a clap, somepony was applauding, everypony turned to Kakarot who was applauding, with a smile on his face.

" _Oh, an admirer_!" She thought

"Congratulation! You did something quite impressive… if you were a foal, because this was pathetic!" Kakarot exclaimed

"What did you say!? This was pathetic!?" Rainbow yelled

"Kakarot, I'm not sure you can provoke her, it was quite impressive," Twilight whispered

"You, the fastest flyer!? Don't make me laugh because no pony is faster, stronger or smarter than me! Okay maybe smarter… but I'm the fastest and the strongest!" Kakarot continued ignoring Twilight

"A flyer?! You don't even have wings!" Rainbow said while laughing

"She's right you know," Spike whispered to Kakarot who smile before elevating himself, surprising everypony, even Rainbow Dash who stopped laughing.

"I don't have wings but that doesn't mean I can't fly."

"H… How can you fly without wings!?" Twilight asked

"If you can fly, then we must solve this with a race." Rainbow Dash said with a smile, she knew she can't lose.

"A race? That's good for me!"

"Wait! Kakarot we must go to see the decorations! There is no time for a race!" Twilight said

"I'll be fast, this race will take me only ten seconds," Kakarot responded

"The first one who fly around Ponyville, win, don't worry, I'll wait you to join me when I'll win," Rainbow Dash laughed, Kakarot smirked.

"I'm ready!" Kakarot exclaimed flying by Rainbow's side, Twilight looked at them, then sighed

"Ready? Steady, go!" Rainbow yelled, Kakarot and her flew at a full speed, they quickly disappeared.

"Come on Spike we must see the decorations," Twilight said, but when she used her magic to open the door, she heard something weird, she turned around and saw Kakarot walking to her and Spike. "You're already here?!" Twilight exclaimed

"Of course, she's pretty slow, and I am pretty fast, so what are we waiting for? You said we must see the decorations, don't you? Kakarot said

"You'll not wait Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked him, Kakarot didn't answer and entered with Twilight to see the decorations, Spike looked at him, then he followed them. He opened his mouth in wonder. "This… is beautiful," He said, this was the most beautiful pony he ever seen.

"Yes, the decor is a success, it's pretty! What do you think Kakarot?" Twilight asked him

"I'm not very good at judging something like this," He responded, after all, he lived nineteen years in a small town in the desert, he is not accustomed to see some décor, he sighed, maybe granny and grandpa were right, he really should think of seeing life with another view, not just wanting to fight every strong pony.

"I am not talking about the décor but her!" Spike exclaimed pointing a white mare with a purple mane and a horn. Twilight looked at the unicorn who was doing her job at the contrary of Rainbow Dash, then she looked at Spike who was in a lover mode.

"Good afternoon! I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

"Oh, good afternoon, I am Rarity, but don't interrupt me! I'm working right now!"

"Well I'm here to see your work,"

Kakarot looked at them then sighed, now it was boring, he doesn't like work, and he doesn't like seeing somepony working, the race with Rainbow wasn't even fun, he thought she would be a challenge for him, but she was too slow. His thoughts were interrupt by the opening of the door, it was Rainbow Dash.

"Ha! Well I see I won, Twilight, your friend is slow! I didn't even see him when I flew at my full speed! It's not surprise…"

"I'm right here" Kakarot said while crossing his arms, Rainbow Dash wide opened the eyes and looked at him.

"W…. What… But… I… It's impossible! When did you pass me!? When did you finished the race!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, he must have cheated! It's the only way! No pony was faster than her!

"I was waiting for six minutes now, you're too slow, I said it, I am the fastest flyer of Equestria! And you! You are a big loser!" Kakarot cried attracting all the attention on him.

He smiled arrogantly, however, he stopped smiling when he saw Rainbow, is… is she crying?! Indeed, Rainbow had tears coming from her eyes.

" _Maybe I was too harsh, what is that strange feeling? It is coming from my stomach, is it… what was the name? Oh, yes, culpability,_ " Kakarot looked at Rainbow Dash

"Maybe you should apologize," Twilight whispered

"I think you broke Rainbow's pride, and yours, because what you are wearing is really ugly," Rarity added, Kakarot sighed and approached Rainbow who was sitting on the ground.

"Look, I… I… am… I am sorry, I shouldn't make fun of you, you're fast, it is just that I am faster than you, but that doesn't mean you're slow, what I said was just to provoke you," Kakarot said, Rainbow looked at him with tears still coming from her eyes.

"But… I thought I was the fastest flyer of Equestria, now I'm nothing because you are the fastest,"

"That doesn't mean you'll never be faster than me! If you train very, very, very, very, very hard, you may be able to surpass me," Kakarot said

"Really!?" Rainbow exclaimed while fling again, she stopped crying and now had a smile of determination. "I'm gonna train right now! And, thank you," Rainbow said before flying outside.

"Okaaaay, we better go now, we have much to do," Twilight said walking outside

"Wait! I cannot let you go!" Rarity exclaimed to Kakarot. "Don't you see?! Your clothes are awful! But don't worry, I'll take your measurement and then I'll make you the best clothes you ever seen! You can trust me!" Rarity said, but when she looked at them, she saw nothing. "Oh, they're already gone"

"So, the music is the last one!" Spike said

"Finally! After that, will you help me to find a new house?" Kakarot asked excited, this day was pretty boring and all he want now is to take a nap.

"Of course!" Twilight said, curiously, it wasn't bothering her, Kakarot was a good company, he is fun, and don't talk too much, and Twilight didn't talk much to other ponies than her family and Celestia. Suddenly, Twilight heard singing birds, she, Spike and Kakarot went to see where this was coming from.

Then, they saw on a tree many birds, all singing for a yellow pegasus with a pink mane.

"Hello!" Twilight yelled scaring all the birds, Fluttershy immediately looked at her and hid her face behind her mane. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare your birds, I'm here to check the music, and it was really beautiful!" Twilight said, smiling at Fluttershy, but she didn't respond, Twilight looked at her waiting for an answer, but she only heard Fluttershy murmuring something. "Okay, I… I am Twilight Sparkle," Twilight smiled awkwardly, Fluttershy murmured something. "I… Can you repeat please?"

"I'm…"

"Yes, you are?" Twilight asked her. "Oh, your birds are back! See you later!" She said wanting to go away from this awkwardness as fast as possible. "Come one Spike, Kakarot,"

Fluttershy turned to Twilight and yelled of joy when she saw Spike.

"Is that a baby dragon!? He's so cute!" Fluttershy exclaimed flying to Spike.

"Well, yes, I know, but I'm not that cute, hehehe," Spike said

"And you can talk! This is incredible!" Fluttershy said, happy, then she saw Kakarot, more precisely, his tail. She quickly flew to him, surprising him. "What animal is he?! I've never seen this, oh and the way he's monkey tail is moving is cute, is he your pet?" Fluttershy asked to Twilight, but she did not have the time to respond because Kakarot did it.

"I'm not her pet, and my name is Kakarot," He said

"You can talk too!"

"I think we should go, come, Spike, Kakarot," Twilight said, taking Spike with her magic, Kakarot followed them, however Fluttershy came back, following them too.

"Wait! What's your name? I'm Fluttershy!" She asked Spike

"I'm Spike,"

"Well Spike, what you dragons talk about? Same question for you Kakarot, what animals like you talk about?" Fluttershy asked

"What do you want to know?" "What do you want to know?" Kakarot and Spike asked at the same time

"Absolutely everything!" Fluttershy said while Twilight sighed

"And this is the story of my whole life!" Spike exclaimed

"It is wonderful! I am sorry Kakarot, I didn't hear your story yet," Fluttershy said to Kakarot who looked at her

"Well…" He began

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you but my poor baby dragon need to sleep, and we're home now, so goodbye!" Twilight quickly said when she saw her new home, Spike was about to protest but Twilight threw him the library.

"We still need to find me a new house," Kakarot said

"We'll see this later, come in!" Twilight exclaimed before pulling Kakarot inside, Fluttershy wanted to enter but Twilight closed the door.

"Then, see you later," She said

In the library

"Isn't this a bit too rude?" Spike asked

"No, and… why are we in the dark? Where's the light?" Twilight said looking around her, she couldn't see anything in this dark except Spike and Kakarot.

" _I feel several presences here, is this an ambush?"_ Kakarot thought while looking around, he can feel the energy coming from many ponies here, but he didn't feel any dark energy, so this may not be an ambush.

Suddenly, the lights turn on, many ponies yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

Yes, Twilight and Spike were surprised, however, Kakarot wasn't, they looked around and saw some décor.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I organized this party for you! Are you surprised!" Pinkie pie yelled coming from nowhere

"Yes… I am, but a library is supposed to be quiet," Twilight responded very annoyed now

"What kind of party it would be if we were silent?! I saw you and your weird friend, remember?! I was behind him, so maybe you didn't see me, but I immediately saw you were new in the town, so I was like 'let's have a party!', because you're new and I'm sure you don't have friend save this tall furless animal! And this was so sad, because you two deserve to have many friends! I invited all the ponies of Ponyville and now you have many friends!" Pinkie Pie finished, while Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy came by her sides.

"Yay, that's… awesome," Twilight said, then she went to the stairs, to her room.

"Is she okay?" Applejack asked to Spike

"I'm sure she's just tired, hey, where is Kakarot?" Spike asked looking around him

"He's eating every food on his way," Rainbow Dash responded while looking at Kakarot who threw three cupcakes in his mouth.

Twilight was lying on her bed and hid her head under the pillow, she was really exasperated, the ponies of this town were crazy, suddenly the door opened, she looked to see who it was.

"Oh, Kakarot what do you want?" She asked

"Well… we don't have food anymore and I'm hungry," He said, Twilight looked at him, blasé.

"Are you serious?! The food you ate at Sweet Apple Acres wasn't enough?!" She exclaimed

"Wow, calm down, come have fun with us! It's the first party of my life and I really recommend it to you! You should see Spike, he's a great party dragon!" Kakarot said with a smile on his face

"All you're doing is eating and do you know what time is it?!" Twilight responded

"Adventure time?" Kakarot said after thinking a while

"What? No! It's the night, everypony should sleep now" Twilight yelled

"The night, oh yeah, that's remember me not to look at the moon, thanks Twilight!" Kakarot said before going back to the party

"Why can't he look at the moon? Wait, the moon! I forgot but Nightmare Moon will come back!" Twilight cried, panicked, then she looked at the moon. "I hope the princess was right and that is just a ponytale," She whispered

"Twilight! Come to see the sun rise!" Spike entered in her room

"And now, Princess Celestia!" The mayor mare exclaimed, Rarity pulled the rope to open the curtain to reveal… nothing.

"Hein!? Where is the princess?!" Rarity said looking around while the ponies began to whisper everywhere

"Oh no, it's not good," Twilight murmured with Spike on her back

"Do you know what is happening Twilight?" Kakarot asked

"The princess is gone!" Rarity cried, everypony gasped of surprise and shocked

"Yes… this may be a problem, I wanted to see if she's strong," Kakarot whispered before narrowing his eyes, he felt a dark energy.

Suddenly, on the balcony where Princess Celestia was supposed to be, a dark magic appeared forming a black alicorn wearing a helmet, her cutie mark was a moon.

"Oh no, I knew it, Nightmare Moon" Twilight whispered while Spike fainted

"My loving subjects, it's been so long I haven't see your faces, do you know who I am?" She said with a smile on her face. "Oh, come on I'm sure you know, you saw all the signs, didn't you?"

"I know who you are, you're Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said, ponies gasped another time

"Exactly! But the presentation come to an end, now you will know the eternal night!" Nightmare Moon cried beginning to laugh, a maniac laugh. Everypony looked at her, afraid, but, suddenly the balcony exploded, dust hid the destroyed balcony. And once again the ponies gasped in surprise.

Twilight turned around and saw Kakarot with his right arm extended.

"What was that!?" Twilight asked

"My power," Kakarot whispered, smiling

"Who dares to attack me!?" Nightmare Moon cried, the dust disappeared and everypony saw Nightmare Moon flying, however she was injured because she spitted blood.

"I attacked you!" Kakarot yelled, he elevated himself in the air.

"Kakarot! What are you doing!? You'll get killed!" Twilight exclaimed, but Kakarot didn't listen her, Twilight growled and ran on the way of the library with Spike on her back, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity followed her.

"Who are you!?" Nightmare Moon cried, who was that creature?! No pony can stay alive after attacking her!

"Who I am? You can call me Death because I'll blast you!" Kakarot yelled, Nightmare Moon laughed, but Kakarot suddenly disappeared, Nightmare Moon looked around her and didn't see him, he appeared just in front of her.

He punched her in the guts then in the face sending her in ground, however he caught her tail before she hit the ground, he pulled Nightmare Moon by her tail and punched her in the face, again. Nightmare Moon glared at him, her horn glowing, she shot a dark beam right in Kakarot's face who released her. The dust covered Kakarot's face.

"It hurt, doesn't he!?" Nightmare Moon cried satisfied, but when the dust disappeared, she saw Kakarot without a scratch. She wide opened the eyes.

"It was like a mosquito sting, pathetic!" Kakarot exclaimed, Nightmare Moon growled and shot many dark beams on Kakarot who didn't even move, after ten seconds she stopped, the dust covered the area, and she was breathless, she spitted more blood, now he's dead.

However, two hands came from the dust and caught Nightmare Moon by her horn.

"No! Impossible!" She cried trying to move. "Release me!" She howled shooting a beam at him.

"You're trying to hurt me? How adorable!" Kakarot exclaimed mocking her, then he began turning super-fast, then threw Nightmare Moon through the wall, he flew outside and looked around. "She's gone, come on, I wasn't even serious," He said disappointed, when he returned inside everypony cheered him. "Ooookay, I did something good, I guess,"

"This was amazing! You beat Nightmare Moon! You are a hero!" Mayor Mare exclaimed while other ponies applauded.

"Well, she escaped so it is better for me to quickly find her," Kakarot said.

Kakarot flew again, to the everfree forest, he could feel Nightmare Moon's energy and it was weak. It took him only few seconds to arrive to the everfree forest, and he was surprised to see Twilight and her new friends who escaped from a landslide. He quickly landed near them.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" He asked

"Kakarot! You're here! I thought Nightmare Moon beat you!" Twilight exclaimed happy he was fine

"Oh, don't worry for me, she was weak are you sure she's dangerous?" He laughed

"What do you mean by weak?" Asked Applejack

"Then I just threw her through the wall, but she escaped," Kakarot explained while walking by Twilight side

"Oh, no I wish I was there to see this! I'm sure it was awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"You're strong and you can shoot some explosive beams, you're definitely not a monkey," Applejack said

"Can you tell me how you can use magic and fly even if you're not a unicorn nor a pegasus?" Twilight asked, Kakarot was absolutely not normal, maybe he belongs to a new specie who can use magic and fly, if this specie really exist, then she must inform Celestia and see if Equestria is in danger.

"Well, I figured out that I wasn't a monkey but…"

"RRROOOOAAAAAARRR!" A beast growled

"A manticore!" Twilight cried

The manticore growled and jumped in front of Rarity, suddenly Kakarot appeared in front of it and punched it right in the face sending it on the back, Kakarot shot a blue Ki ball on him, the manticore cried of pain, but Kakarot wasn't finish yet, he began to charge Ki in his right hand, ready to turn it to dust.

"WAIT!" Cried Fluttershy jumping in front of Kakarot, he stopped charging his Ki

"What are you doing? I was about to finish him!"

"Yeah! Are you crazy Fluttershy!?" Rainbow exclaimed

"It's okay," Fluttershy said to the manticore while stroking him, ignoring her friends. Curiously, the manticore became inoffensive and showed its paw, Fluttershy looked at it and saw a big thorn. Fluttershy took it off and the manticore licked her face.

"I guess this work too," Kakarot murmured

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked Fluttershy as they continued to walk

"I didn't, sometimes we need to show kindness," Fluttershy responded

As they walked, they suddenly arrived in a darker part of the forest, so dark that they couldn't see anything.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Fluttershy howled of fear

"What is it Fluttershy?" Rarity asked, then she saw a tree with a monstrous face on it, she howled too, and it was like that for everypony.

"Okay, calm down!" Kakarot cried while making an energy ball, producing light. "They are just trees," He said

Then they also saw Pinkie Pie laughing in front of a tree.

"You're not scared Pinkie?" Twilight asked her

"Don't you see girls?" She said

"I'm here, and I'm a boy, remember?" Kakarot said, but was ignored

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going dooown…" Began Pinkie

"Is she singing?" Kakarot whispered, it was quite embarrassing

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frooown…

I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw,

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at aaall!

She said: Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears.

You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear.

Sooo, giggle at the ghostly!

Guffaw at the grossly!

Crack up at the creepy!

Whoop it up with the weepy!

Chortle at the cooky!

Snortle at the spooky!

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone…

Andifhethinkshecanscareyouthenhesgotanotherthinkcomingandtheveryideaofsuchathingjustmakesyouwanna…

LAAAAUGH!

Pinkie Pie finished the song and everypony laughed, everypony except Kakarot.

" _What just happened?"_ He thought

"We're finally here! The ruins where are the elements of harmony!" Twilight exclaimed while looking at the ruins. ( **Yes, I skipped the guy who was crying because of his mustache, but there wasn't many differences** ) Twilight ran to the ruins but was about to fall off the mountain, Kakarot caught her just in time, by her tail.

"Now what?!" Pinkie exclaimed

"The bridge is broken," Applejack said looking at the bridge

"Don't worry, I'll go attach it!" Rainbow Dash before flying, she took the end of the bridge in her mouth and flew to the other side to attach it.

"You're not going to help her?" Twilight asked to Kakarot, he knew how to fly after all.

"No, I think she is still disappointed because I beat her at the race," He answered

"Maybe if you haven't ridiculed her," Twilight said

"Hey, I apologize after that,"

"Yes, it's true, you may be a little harsh, but you are a good friend,"

"A friend? You mean, I'm your friend?" Kakarot asked her

"Of course, you are,"

"You big silly, we are all friends!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, Kakarot looked at the others and they all nodded

" _Wow, it's the first time I have a friend, wish I could with them,_ " Kakarot thought

"Rainbow don't listen to them!" Twilight cried while the mist covered the other side of the bridge

"Wait what's happening!?" Kakarot asked, he was too lost in thought to pay attention. He prepared himself to fly to the other side, but, suddenly, Rainbow Dash came out of the mist.

"Good job Rainbow!"

"I'll never leave my friends hanging!"

They walked on the bridge with Kakarot behind them, he didn't know why, but he smiled. They finally arrived at the ruins and were now in front of the elements of harmony, which were just stones.

"We found them! The elements of harmony!" Twilight exclaimed, Kakarot flew to them and took two elements in each hand while Rainbow took the last one.

"There is only five! Where is the last!?" Pinkie Pie asked

"The book said: When the five are present a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed."

"What does that mean?" Rarity asked, Twilight was about to respond but Kakarot interrupted her.

"I know, we just have to destroy them at the same time!" Kakarot exclaimed while charging an energy ball

"No! Are you crazy!?" Rainbow Dash cried

"What? She said a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed, so I'm making a spark," Kakarot retorted

"I'm sure this doesn't work like this!" Rainbow Responded

"I'll show you! Stay back Twilight because I'm gonna explode these things!" Kakarot yelled

"NOW STOP! I need to concentrate for what I'll do, now, you stand back, and let me do it!" Twilight howled

"Come on, we better wait until she finished," Applejack said before going outside, Kakarot sighed and followed the mane five while Twilight laid on the ground preparing a spell. Suddenly a mini dark tornado took the elements, the mane 5 and Kakarot just had the time to see Twilight being teleported with them.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy cried

"What happened!?" Rarity yelled

" _She finally manifested herself, I felt her energy following us, but now, she will not escape!"_ Kakarot thought, he let his energy escape from his body and flew in Nightmare Moon energy's direction.

"Hey! Kakarot wait for us!" Rainbow Dash yelled, she and Fluttershy flew in the same direction as Kakarot while Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie followed them.

"You really thought you could defeat me!?" Nightmare Moon laughed while Twilight looked at her, hopeless. "You'll…" Suddenly, an energy ball exploded at her face, Nightmare Moon coughed and growled, furious when she saw him. "You!" She yelled at Kakarot

Kakarot didn't say anything as he appeared in front of her, he punched her in the muzzle sending her in the right wall, she spitted out a tooth, she growled and shot a big dark beam, but Kakarot just kicked it deviating it through the ceiling.

" **Flash Beam!"** Kakarot cried while he shot a yellow beam from his right hand, the beam was as big as Kakarot hand, but hurt very much.

Nightmare Moon made a barrier believing she could stop the beam, fortunately it did, however Kakarot just flew to her and took her face. Nightmare Moon didn't have the time to think, Kakarot used her head to break the floor. Then he released her, Nightmare Moon looked at him, scared, she knew she can't win, not against that monster. Kakarot raised his right hand and formed a yellow disc made of energy.

"Time to end this, **Kienzan!** " He cried prepared to throw the disc but…

"Kakarot, WAIT!" Twilight yelled

"What?" He responded while his Kienzan disappeared. He looked at Twilight and the others, they had some necklaces and a crown for Twilight. "Is this…"

"The elements of harmony?!" Nightmare Moon Finished

"Stay back Kakarot!" Twilight exclaimed, Kakarot jumped away from Nightmare Moon while the mane 6 shot a big rainbow beam right on Nightmare Moon. Kakarot looked at Nightmare Moon as she was surrounded by a rainbow, a big light forced him to close his eyes.

After few seconds, he opened them again, and went to Twilight helping her to stand up.

"Is everypony okay?" Applejack asked

"Oh my goodness! My tail!" Rarity exclaimed, her tail came back. "I'm so happy now!"

"This necklace is cool!" Rainbow Dash yelled while looking at her necklace

"So, this is the elements of harmony? Hmm, you just threw a beam, why didn't you let me finish her?" Kakarot asked to Twilight

"Because my sister will be dead by now," A voice said, everypony looked where the voice came from, a light entered by the window and transformed itself into Celestia, the mane 5 **(because not including Twilight** ) bowed, Kakarot seeing them, did it too. However, Twilight just ran to her.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled

"Twilight Sparkle! My faithful student!" Celestia said 'hugging' her

"Wait! You said your sister will be dead by now, what does that mean?" Kakarot asked Celestia, she just smiled and looked at her right, Kakarot and the mane 6 looked in the same direction and saw, a dark pony, no an alicorn.

"This is Princess Luna, my sister" Celestia said surprising everypony, she walked to Luna who had a guilty look on her face. "I missed you, sister. I've waited thousand years to see you again,"

"I… I'm so sorry! I… I missed you too!" She cried while hugging Celestia, now they were both crying.

"Wait! I don't understand any of it!" Kakarot yelled

"My sister was lost in darkness and became Nightmare Moon, I had to banish her, but as you can see the elements of the harmony chased her darkness and she became my sister, Luna again," Celestia explained

"Ooooh, this explain a lot! I understand now!" Kakarot said

"Really?" Applejack asked

"Nope, but I'm tired now, we should go home, and Twilight you still need to find me a house," Kakarot said

"Yes, I'll do it, but… wait you didn't say us what you are and why you are so strong!" Twilight remembered

"Oh yeah, I don't know, the only thing I know is that I'm strong, I can fly and use magic as you called it!" He responded, Twilight just wanted to facepalm right now

"You know what?! Let's just throw a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie howled


	3. Tickets and timberwolves

Kakarot entered in the Mayor Mare's office, why he was here? Well, she called him saying it is for an emergency, and because Twilight went to help Applejack at the farm, he was bored. Moreover, he didn't find a house yet, even if Twilight promised him to help, nothing changed, for now he was living in the library with her and Spike. He was sure if he helps the Mayor Mare, she'll give him a house as a reward.

"Oh! Kakarot! I've waited for your arrival! You're not with you friends?" Mayor Mare asked looking behind Kakarot

"No, but don't worry I can handle everything, alone!" Kakarot exclaimed, Mayor Mare smiled.

"I'm sure about this! You beat Nightmare Moon so easily after all! I'm sorry for believing you'll need help!"

"So, what's the problem? You said it was an emergency,"

"Well, we have a big problem, some ponies spotted many Timberwolves, they are in a huge group, the everfree forest became even more dangerous than before! We fear an attack from them, when beasts gather all together, they hunt more preys and Ponyville will be their first target!" Mayor Mare exclaimed dramatically, if these Timberwolves come to Ponyville, the only way to survive will be to leave the town, and their lives, many ponies lived here for years. Kakarot narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"It's just Timberwolves? This will be easy, I don't know how is this a danger," Kakarot said while smiling, he'll easily turn them to dust, it will not be funny.

"Well, a pegasi saw approximately one hundred of them, are you sure you don't want help, just in case?" Mayor Mare asked to Kakarot

"Don't worry, I'll finish this in like five minutes!" Kakarot exclaimed before leaving the office, Mayor Mare looked at the door and shrugged, he'll be fine, she saw how strong he was against Nightmare Moon, he'll beat these Timberwolves.

"Applejack! Rainbow! How many times I have to say that you'll have to wait a bit longer! I can't decide now!" Twilight yelled, she was at Sweet Apple Acres with Spike, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She received two tickets for the grand galloping gala, one for her and one for a friend, the problem is that both Rainbow and Applejack wanted to come and had good reasons! Twilight glared at her, suddenly her stomach gurgled. "Besides, I'm starving, I'll go eat something," Twilight said before running away.

Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash did the same at Applejack.

"Hoof wrestle. Now!" Applejack exclaimed before putting her hoof on a tree stump, Rainbow Dash putted her hoof too and took Applejack's.

"The winner gets the ticket!" Rainbow Dash said

"Just what I was about to say!"

With Twilight

"I'm hungrier now, I can't think straight! I can't think at all!" Twilight grumbled walking on the Ponyville's streets

"We should eat something. The work makes me hungry," Spike said while his stomach gurgled

"*Sigh* Spike, you didn't work, you were on my back while I was working, remember?" Twilight said

"Yes, but watching other ponies work, make me hungry also!" He retorted while smiling

Suddenly, their discussion was interrupted by Pinkie Pie who jumped on them, Twilight and Spike fell on the ground while the tickets fell on Pinkie Pie.

"Is… this? Tickets for the grand galloping gala!?" Pinkie Pie shouted. "I always wanted to go! It's the best place for me! I'll organize so much parties at once, which will be just one big party now that I think about it, anyway, I really need to go at the grand galloping gala!"

"Wait Pinkie, I'm stopping you now because Rainbow and…" Began Twilight but was interrupted by… Rarity who took the tickets and looked at them in amazement.

"Are they tickets for the galloping gala!?" She asked enthusiastic

"Yes but…"

"Isn't this fabulous!? Twilight is taking me to the grand galloping gala!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed interrupting Twilight

"Ooooh, I always wanted to go to the galloping gala, just to meet HIM, my PRINCE, the nephew of Princess Celestia, all the guests will look at me in amazement even him because they would never imagine see a mare so beautiful, as me, and when I'll marry him, I'll be a princess and I'll live happy life which will last years!" Rarity explained lost in her dreams, but suddenly she stopped smiling and glared at Twilight. "Twilight, I can't imagine why you invited Pinkie Pie instead of me, she will just throw a party, and I will never meet my true love!" Rarity yelled disappointed. Twilight looked at her and sighed.

"I am trying to explain that…"

"Twilight… excuse me… but… can I come… to the grand galloping gala with you? If you haven't decided with who do you want to go of course," Fluttershy said coming out of nowhere. Twilight growled and opened the mouth to respond, but was again interrupted.

"You want to go to the grand galloping gala!?" Rarity exclaimed surprised

"No… I mean yes… There is the garden which I really want to see, there is so many animals and flowers! It would be so great if I could be friend with the fauna," Fluttershy said while flying

"Fluttershy this is…" Twilight began

"STOP!" Rainbow Dash yelled from a rooftop. "I can't let you give this ticket for ANYPONY! I'm the one who need it the most!" She shouted flying in front of Twilight

"Rainbow…" Twilight began growling

"NO! Wait a minute! Don't give it to her Twilight! They are my ticket!" Applejack yelled coming from nowhere

"YOUR ticket?!" Rainbow howled

"Yes! I asked her first! So, this is mine!" Applejack retorted

"You are wrong! Both of you! Twilight is taking me!" Rarity cried, even Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy entered in the discussion, Twilight growled, this is too much!

"ENOUGH!" She howled stopping everypony. "Now, you listen to me, there is no need for arguing, I'LL make this decision and no pony else!" Twilight yelled

"But Twilight…" Said Rarity

"I said I'LL make this decision, so, PLEASE let me eat! I'm starving to death!" Twilight responded interrupting Rarity. "So now go away," She said while her friends went away mumbling something. "This day will be hard, and I'm so hungry that I could eat even more than Kakarot, wait… Where is he?" She whispered

Kakarot looked around searching for the Timberwolves, he didn't know how is Timberwolves's energy, so it might be a bit difficult to find, even if they are one hundred!

"Where are they? *Sigh* Maybe Mayor Mare was wrong, I don't see any Timberwolves…" Kakarot said looking under him, suddenly in a quite big meadow, he saw them, and yes they were one hundred. They were all gathered, lying on the ground, Kakarot smiled, they were supposed to be dangerous? He landed in front of the group, suddenly all the Timberwolves get up and growled at him. "Well, well, well, you're not happy that I came in your territory? Then come on! Fight!" Kakarot shouted

A Timberwolf jumped at him but Kakarot caught it by its throat, then he charges his energy and blasted the Timberwolf, all the Timberwolf ran at him when they their comrade turns to dust.

Kakarot easily dodged theirs attacks and blasted them one by one. A Timberwolf jumped from behind Kakarot, but turned around and punched it in the stomach sending it to fly on another Timberwolf, then he shot an energy ball exploding them.

"I'm not finished yet!" Kakarot shouted before flying in the sky, the Timberwolves looked him, Kakarot smiled and charged a big yellow energy in his right hand, then he threw it even higher in the sky. " **Energy shower!** " He said while the energy exploded creating many yellow beams which fell on the Timberwolves, seeing the energy coming, they tried to flee but many of them were reduced to ashes in one instant.

When all the beams landed Kakarot looked at the meadow which was covered with dust now, he landed and saw there were still like twenty Timberwolves, however they were injured.

"It seems I was right, you're too weak for me, well I think I'll finish you all now," Kakarot said charging his Ki, however he heard a footstep, a loud footstep behind him, Kakarot turned around and saw a big Timberwolf, and by big this means as big as ten Timberwolves. "So, this is why they're all gathered, you are their chief," Kakarot said smiling at him, he already knew that this big Timberwolf is a wimp compared to him.

"Yes, I am, how dare you to attack my subjects!" The Timberwolf chief shouted surprising Kakarot

"You can talk?!"

"Yes, let me tell you my name, I…" Began the chief but Kakarot interrupted him by punching him in the face.

"I don't care who you are! I'm here to chase you!" Kakarot yelled before kicking the chief on the stomach sending him to fly very high, Kakarot laughed. "Well, now he became a bird!" He yelled before flying to the chief, he flew so fast that he disappeared, then he reappeared right behind the Timberwolf chief and hit him sending him to crash on the ground where he created a crater.

Kakarot landed in front of the last Timberwolves who were now afraid of him. However, the Timberwolf chief stand up again, with the trembling legs.

"I'LL KILL…" He began to shout but Kakarot already shot an energy ball right in his mouth, the big Timberwolf coughed and looked at his stomach who was glowing yellow, then he looked at Kakarot. "Please…" He said before exploding.

The last Timberwolves ran as fast as possible, but it was too late, Kakarot cried and made a big energy explosion around him turning them to dust. He looked around him and smiled.

"Well, that's done! Time to tell the good news to Mayor Mare!" Kakarot exclaimed before flying back to Ponyville.

"Spike, I'm completely lost! All of my friends want to go at the gala and they all have good reasons!" Twilight said, her and Spike were now at a café, and Twilight wasn't thinking about what she will order but who she'll take to go at the gala with her.

"We should just eat, I'm hungry, but you can ask Kakarot when you'll see him, maybe he'll know the good choice," Spike responded while looking at the menu. Twilight thought about it and sighed.

"I'm sure his choice will be to burn the two tickets!" Twilight grumbled when a waiter came

"Have you made your decision?" The waiter asked

"Oh, come on Twilight, I'm sure he'll not do that. Oh, and I'll take the hay fries!" Spike exclaimed

"And I would love a Daffodil and daisy sandwich," Twilight said. "You're maybe right Spike, I'll ask him when I'll see him."

"You see? That's the good way to act!" Spike exclaimed

"Your food," The waiter said giving them what they ordered, Spike immediately began to eat his fries. While Twilight smiled at her sandwich.

"Oh, this looks so good! When I'll eat it, everything will be so much better!" Twilight said before using her magic to levitate the sandwich, however all the ponies who were at the restaurant ran inside.

"Are you going to eat while it's raining miss?" The waiter asked from the restaurant's inside.

"What? It's not raining!" Twilight said, she looked around her and indeed IT WAS raining, everywhere except where she and Spike were sitting. "What the hey is this?"

"Hey! Enjoying the sunny weather best friend forever?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed from

"Rainbow Dash what are you doing?" Twilight asked to Rainbow Dash who took an innocent look

"What do you mean? I just saw the smartest and the most generous pony about to get rained on, so I kick the clouds to keep her dry, so she can eat in peace, that's all!" Rainbow Dash said

"Rainbow Dash, are you doing these special favors to get the ticket?" Twilight asked disappointed

"What? No, no, no! I wouldn't dare!" Rainbow Dash said with an innocent looking smile

"Rainbow, close that cloud, I'm not comfortable with unwanted favors," Twilight said, Rainbow Dash grumbled and closed the cloud, Twilight smiled and was about to eat her sandwich, but the rain ruined it.

"Twilight! It's raining! Come with me!" Rarity said by taking Twilight with her.

At the Carousel Boutique

"Thank you, Rarity," Twilight said

"Oh, you're welcome, this is what best friends do, and we are the best friends, right?" Rarity responded

"Rarity, I stop you now, don't try to just have the extra ticket! I said I'll make my decision and I don't want somepony to influence me! Besides, I've tried to lunch the entire day!" Twilight exclaimed, now angry, Spike looked at her.

"Well, if you don't mind I'll go home!" He said before leaving. " _I have a bad feeling,"_

"Did somepony said lunch?!" Applejack said by entering in the Carousel Boutique, she ran to Twilight and took her outside, Twilight wide opened the in amazement. There was a lot of food! "I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumbles and apple Brown Betty! She finished, Twilight looked at the food, then grumbled.

"NO! No, no and no! I can't decide to who I'm going to give the extra ticket, and it's even worse when you're trying to influence me! So, please stop it now!" Twilight cried before running to the library.

"So… you'll give it to me?" Applejack asked

Twilight arrived in front of the library and sighed.

"I think I really need to rest, maybe I'll be able to make a choice," She said by opening the door, to see Fluttershy singing and cleaning with animals around her. Twilight gasped.

"Not you too, Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed

"Hello, Twilight, I'm just doing a little spring cleaning," Twilight said smiling at her

"It's summer," Twilight responded annoyed by all of this

"Well, a home must always be cleaned, so I thought…"

"Please, tell me you're not doing this for the ticket," Twilight interrupted her

"No, no, I'm doing this because you are my best friend forever and I'll do anything for you," Fluttershy said, but Twilight glared at her, then Fluttershy smiled once again. "Yes, we are doing that just for the ticket, but it was Angel's idea," She said while Angel gave a salad to Twilight.

"It's nice of you, but I won't accept any extra favor until I make my finale decision!" Twilight yelled while she opened the door. "Out. Now." She said, however Pinkie Pie took her outside.

Pinkie Pie and other ponies began to throw her in the air while Pinkie was singing.

"She's the cutest, smartest, all-around best pony! Pony!

I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party! Party!

She'll give the extra ticket to the gala to meee!"

"PINKIE!" Shouted Twilight stopping everypony, she fell on the ground and grumbled. "Pinkie Pie, at least the other ponies try to be subtle!" Twilight said

"Wait, what ticket?"

"The gala?" Other ponies around asked

"You didn't know? Twilight have an extra ticket for the grand galloping gala!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA!?" They all shouted

In only one second all the ponies surrounded Twilight, complimenting her, Twilight didn't even have the time to think that she ran as fast as possible with Spike on her back, they tried everything to escape, but the ponies always found them.

She couldn't believe how everything of this happened! She just wanted to have a normal day! After what she thought were hours, she teleported herself and Spike at the library.

"Warn me the next you do that!" Spike exclaimed

"Quickly! Lock the doors! Everything!" Twilight shouted to Spike who did it immediately.

"Can somepony explain me what is happening here?" A voice asked, Twilight and Spike turned around to see who talked, it was Kakarot, floating in front of Twilight.

"Oh my Celestia! Thank goodness, You're here Kakarot!" Twilight cried relieved

"Yes, actually, I was here since you talked with Fluttershy," He said

"What!? What didn't you say something!?" Twilight yelled surprised

"I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed you were talking about something important," He retorted

"Well, that important thing is that Celestia gave me two tickets for the grand galloping gala, and I can take only one friend with me, and now everypony want the extra ticket! I don't know to who I'll give it!" Twilight explained, Kakarot thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, you can make your decision now, because they're here!" He said

"Wait, WHAT!" Twilight shouted frightened, she looked above Kakarot and saw Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy smiling at her. "NOOOOOO! I CAN'T decide because I want to make all of you happy! But I only have one extra ticket and I can't make all of you happy!" Twilight howled before falling on the ground.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry sugarcube, I didn't want to put so much pressure on you," Applejack said approaching Twilight. "You know what give it to somepony else!"

"Me too, I'm feeling awful," Fluttershy added

"They're right, it's not fun upsetting your friends. I'm sorry Twilight," Pinkie Pie said

"I feel the same, it was unfair to force you to choose me," Rarity said

"YAY! That means the ticket is mine!" Rainbow Dash shouted excited while making a victory dance. But they all glared at her, making her stop. "Okay, on second thought, I'm not perfect yet for the Wonderbolts, so maybe it's better if I wait a little," She added with a forced smile.

"I may have an idea," Kakarot said all sudden surprising everypony

"Really?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while Kakarot nodded

"You mean, you know how we can all go to the gala without disappointing anypony and in the same enforced our friendship?!" Applejack asked while the mane 6 looked at him with hopeful eyes, Kakarot looked at them, thoughtful.

"No… I just want to burn them," He said while the mane 6 facehoofed.

"Wait! That's it!" Twilight yelled surprising everypony, is she going to burn the tickets? "Spike, take a note: Dear Princess Celesta. I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when it's not enough blessings to go around having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the grand galloping gala. If my friends can't go, I'll don't go either. Spike you can send the letter now," Twilight said to Spike who send it.

"Oh, Twilight, that was beautiful, but now you won't go either," Fluttershy said

"That doesn't matter, you are more important than this," She responded

All the mane 6 gathered into a group hug.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Kakarot?" Twilight asked him, he looked at the mane 6 who were smiling at him, he sighed then smiled.

"Okay, but just this time!" He said hugging all of them at the same time, while Spike spitted out a letter.

"A letter from the princess?" Twilight said

"My faithful student Twilight. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Spike reads before taking. "Six tickets for the grand galloping gala!" He exclaimed

"Now we can all go!" Twilight cried while the others rejoiced. The mane six took the tickets and went outside.

"How come I don't get a ticket for the gala?" Spike asked sad

"It's not like we wanted to go," Kakarot said smiling at him, Spike just looked even more sad, but at this moment he spitted another letter.

"And two for you and Kakarot," He read seeing two tickets. "Yes!"

"Well, I hope there is a lot of food,"


	4. Raditz

Twilight looked at the book, she has been studying it for hours now and she didn't exit of the library, she couldn't use that spell correctly, this spell was supposed to confer to the caster the ability to shoot lightning bolts. However, this spell seems too strong for her, no, she cannot give up, Princess Celestia gave her this book just to learn that spell!

"Are you okay Twilight? You've been trying to learn that for four hours now! Maybe you should go outside and see how are the others, and you know, have fun?" Spike said while eating rubies behind her

"I would like Spike, but…" Twilight was interrupted by somepony knocking at the door. She dropped the book and went to the door, she opened it to her friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. "Oh, hey girls!"

"Nice to see you Twilight, we wanted to do a picnic this noon, want to come with us?" Applejack asked

"I'm sorry but I have a spell to perform," Twilight responded

"Oh, come on it'll be fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed jumping everywhere

"Yeah, don't play the egghead!" Rainbow Dash added

"Try to do the spell now, maybe you'll succeed this time," Rarity said, Twilight looked at them and sighed, okay, she'll try it again, she really wants to have some time with her friends.

"Okay, you win," She said while the others rejoiced

"Oh, where is Kakarot? We wanted him to come too, but as I see, he's not with you," Rainbow Dash said

"He went to visit his grandparents for the day, at Dodge City, and yes they are ponies," Twilight responded

"Ow, too bad, well the good news is that he'll not eat all the food in five seconds," Apple jack said remembering him devour what her family prepared when they met.

"So, now time to try that spell!" Twilight exclaimed as she came out of the library.

At the desert far from Ponyville, there was nothing but sand and it was quite peaceful, however after some seconds something violently crashed causing a crater, a crater a little covered with sand, when the dust was gone, we could see a space pod, just like Kakarot's when he arrived on Equestria.

The space pod slowly opened and a tall man with long black spikey hair came out, he had the same armor as Kakarot and had a monkey tail around his waist. He also had a strange machine called a scouter on the left side of his head, it attached to his hear with a green glass in front of his eye. He clicked on the button and strange letters and numbers appeared.

"It's strange, there is no power level above 300, is Kakarot even weaker than I thought? And why my scouter is saying me that there are so many lives remaining on this planet!?" The saiyan yelled furiously

"You can do it Twilight!" Applejack exclaimed

Twilight came outside and was preparing herself to try the spell, now it's the moment for her to did it, with the support of her friends, she can do it! Twilight concentrated and her horn glowed, nothing was happening, she tried to push harder, electricity began to come out from her horn, after few seconds a purple beam came out of her horn and flew to the sky, Twilight fell on the ground as the beam exploded.

The scouter beeped surprising the saiyan, a power level bigger than the others appeared, but it last only two seconds.

"This must be Kakarot!" He exclaimed before flying where was the power level

"Are you okay Twilight!?" Rainbow Dash shouted as she approached Twilight with the others

"Sugarcube?"

"I… I'm okay, I almost did it, but I failed, I really don't know what I do wrong!" Twilight said while raising up

"I think you just need to rest, come with us for the picnic," Fluttershy said

"Yes, you're right, so, Spike, are you coming with us or you prefer eating your rubies?" Twilight asked teasing Spike.

"Of course I'm coming!" Spike exclaimed looking at Rarity while blushing.

"Hey! There is something coming here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while looking at the sky, the mane 6 and Spike looked at the sky, there is indeed something coming here.

The mane 6 didn't have the time to react, the strange object quickly landed toward them. The mane 6 gasped, this thing, it looks like Kakarot! Maybe it is from the same species, the problem is that she doesn't see any monkey tail, only that fur belt, Twilight would be gone to greet him, however, she didn't know why but she felt something bad about him.

"You, you're not Kakarot!" The saiyan yelled, confused.

"You know Kakarot!? That's awesome! I'll throw a welcome party just for you!" Pinkie Pie yelled approaching the saiyan

"Pinkie Pie, wait!" Twilight shouted, but it was too late, the saiyan hit Pinkie Pie with his tail sending her into Applejack who stopped her from flying.

"Pinkie, are you okay!?" Applejack cried holding Pinkie Pie, Pinkie opened her eyes and nodded with difficulty.

"I'm going to beat you up!" Rainbow Dash howled, preparing herself to dash on him.

"Wait!" Fluttershy said. "He… he has a tail just like Kakarot's,"

The mane 6 and Spike looked at him horrified, oh no, then he must be as strong as Kakarot, and if he really is an enemy, they're lost.

"You know Kakarot? I'm his big brother Raditz, tell me where he is if you want to live," Raditz said with an evil smile

"His brother?!" The mane 6 shouted, oh no, no, no, no, this is even worse than what Twilight thought, if he's Kakarot's big brother then he must be stronger than him.

"What do you want with Kakarot!?" Applejack cried

"It is none of your business, now tell me where he is!" Raditz yelled

"Never!" Rainbow Dash shouted, she flew at her maximum speed to Raditz who didn't even move.

When she was close enough, she tried to hit him, but he just punched her in the guts sending her high in the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled before running to Raditz

"Applejack, no!" Twilight howled trying to stop her, but it was too late.

After dodging Applejack's hooves, Raditz caught her by her back leg, then he threw her on a nearby house destroying the wall. At this moment some ponies came to see what was happening.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy exclaimed when she saw Rainbow falling, she quickly flew to catch her.

"This is bad, really bad! Spike sent a letter to Princes Celestia!" Twilight yelled, then she turned to Raditz who had his right arm tightened to Rainbow and Fluttershy. Oh no! Twilight knew what he was doing, after seeing Kakarot do it too. "STOP!" Twilight howled shooting a purple magic beam to Raditz who was left unscathed, he stopped charging his energy and looked at her.

"Your pathetic!" He said before appearing just above Twilight, she didn't have time to react as he kicked her on the back pushing her on the ground.

"Pinkie Pie, go see if Applejack is okay, I'll try to help Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed before running to Raditz, Pinkie nodded and ran where was Applejack. At this moment the crowd of ponies ran of fear, they all cried frightened, Raditz didn't even look at them.

"I wonder why Kakarot didn't kill you yet, you're so weak!" Raditz said stepping on Twilight who groaned, then he kicked her away, he was about to fly to her, but a small beam hit him on the back of his head, he turned around and saw Rarity and her glowing horn.

"I may not be as strong as Twilight, that doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" She exclaimed, Raditz clicked on his scouter and laughed after reading her power level.

"Your power level is 50, you're too weak for me!" He cried before appearing behind her, he took her by her tail launched her right into Pinkie Pie who was helping Applejack to stand up.

He smiled when he saw her crashed on them.

"How dare you hurt Rarity!?" Spike shouted before breathing green small flames on Raditz, however he just walked through the flames while Spike kept breathing fire, suddenly Raditz took him by his mouth stopping him from breathing fire. Then he punched him in the guts, Spike fainted and Raditz dropped him on the ground.

Raditz tightened his arm to Spike charging his energy, but Rainbow Dash flying out of nowhere kicked him in the head, but he didn't even move.

"You really want to die, don't you?" He asked her before taking her by the throat with his left hand. Then he punched her in the guts again, then in the head, after that he launched her in the air and quickly flew to her before kicking her on the back of her head sending hear to crash on the ground. "I'll continue to play with you all, if you don't tell me what I want!" He yelled before landing

"You're gonna stop hurting my friend!" Applejack shouted running to Raditz, Twilight stood up and prepared another spell, Raditz looked at his feet, rocks were imprisoning them, do they really think this will stop him?

"Go, Applejack, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie cried encouraging them

Applejack kicked Raditz in the stomach, but he just kicked her destroying the rocks also. Applejack landed by Rainbow's right side, they were both scratched everywhere, and they were spitting blood.

"Now tell me, where is Kakarot!"

"You… monster!" Twilight howled. " _I have to try this spell, maybe the lightning bolts will hurt him!"_ Twilight thought hopeful. While preparing the spell, she saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash near her, oh no she'll touch them. Rarity haven't recovered yet. "Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, take Rainbow and Applejack!" She cried while some lightning surrounded her horn.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy quickly took the fainted Applejack and Rainbow Dash and went behind Twilight as she finally shot big lightning bolts, Raditz crossed his arms and didn't move. The lightning bolts finally touched him creating a big explosion which elevated much dust. Twilight was breathless, but she did it! She succesfully did the spell! She smiled at her friends, Applejack and Rainbow opened the eyes, seeing this they smiled with Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie.

"Is that it?" A voice asked, no, don't tell me. The dust disappeared revealing Raditz unscathed. "Don't tell me it was your best attack,"

The mane 6 looked at him, hopeless, they can't win against that monster.

"Now tell me where is Kakarot, and I may spare your life," Raditz said, smiling at them, but they all knew that he won't let them live.

"You will not hurt them anymore!" A voice said, everypony looked at the sun, no the ponies who were in the front of the sun, Celestia and Luna.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" The mane 6 and Spike awake now cried

"I'm here now my little ponies, Twilight, I brought the elements of the harmony," Celesta said, Luna's horn glow as she gave the elements to the mane 6.

"Come to fight, you know to fly, right?" Luna asked to Raditz who just smiled before elevating himself then he used the scouter before laughing, her power levels were 280 and 300, how pathetic.

"We'll try to take him down first, if we fail, use the elements of the harmony," Celestia whispered to the mane 6

Raditz flew high in the sky with Celestia and Luna toward him. Their horns glow, but suddenly Raditz disappeared, they opened the mouth in surprise, Raditz appeared behind them and hit them in the back with his elbows. Celestia and Luna flew despite the pain, Luna flew at Raditz's right side and Celestia at the left each one of them few meters from him.

Celestia shot a big beam of light and Luna a dark one, Raditz didn't move and took the two beams, the mane 6 saw the big explosion and looked at it in amazement, they'll win for sure. However, Raditz just had few scratches, the princesses gasped of surprise.

"My turn. **Double Sunday!** " Raditz yelled shooting two purple energy waves, one to Celesta and one to Luna.

The beams were so fast that Celestia barely dodged it, however Luna took it entirely. She was enveloped in a big explosion before falling.

"Luna!" Celestia howled

"You should look at your opponent!" Raditz exclaimed appearing above her, he punched her in the head making her fall.

But, both Luna and Celestia flew away just in time before dashing to Raditz while shooting beams which were easily dodged.

"He's too strong! Even for the princesses!" Twilight yelled

"Then what do we do?!" Rainbow asked

"We use the elements," Twilight answered while they all nodded in agreement.

Just when their talk finished, Luna crashed toward them, still conscious, but she did not have enough force to stand up.

"Princess!" Rarity exclaimed approaching her with the others

"I'm fine, Celestia can't win too, use the elements, quickly!" She said

Celestia looked above her and saw Raditz approaching, she tried to charge a beam, but it was too late, Raditz hit her and was dashing to the ground with her being pushed by his right arm. The two of them crashed, Raditz stood up while Celestia was stuck in the ground barely conscious. Raditz raised his right arm to finish her, however his scouter beeped, he turned around and saw the mane 6 flying and emitting a big light.

"W… What is that attack!? The power level is at 2000!?" Raditz howled as the beam was shot, but with all his speed, he jumped above the beam which just landed on the ground. The mane 6 gasped as Raditz quickly shot a kikoha on them. The kikoha hit the ground, but propelled everypony.

"He… he dodged it," Twilight hardly said with tears in her eyes

"Now, we're done," Spike said

"I don't know what was that, but I think it's better that I kill you, I'll find my brother myself!" Raditz said as he shot a purple energy wave to the mane 6, but, suddenly something hit it sending it away in the sky. "What!?"

"I'm here now," Kakarot said toward the mane 6 and Spike

"Kakarot!" They all cried

"I see that this bastard hurt you quite badly," Kakarot said furiously, this bastard hurt them very badly, he's first friends and he's gonna pay!

"I have to warn you Kakarot, he's strong and he says he's your big brother," Twilight said shocking Kakarot who turned with his mouth opened to Raditz.

"It's true, I'm Raditz and I'm your big brother,"

"I don't understand," Kakarot said

"I'm sure you saw you're not one of them! You're not even from this planet! You belong to the saiyan race! The saiyans are prideful warriors who attack planet and kill everyone on it to sell it, you Kakarot had been sent here to kill every inhabitant!" Raditz explained

Everypony looked in shock, another race?! Planets?! And Kakarot was supposed to kill everypony!? No that can't be true!

" _Oh no, there is an entire race of warriors as strong as Raditz and Kakarot!?_ " Twilight thought terrified

"And, why are you here?! Other saiyans will come!?" Kakarot asked

"Unfortunately, the planet Vegita, where we lived got destroyed by an asteroid, every saiyans died except for us and two other companions," Raditz said reassuring the ponies. "And I'm here to take you, even if you're weak, we might need your help to conquer a planet,"

"No," Kakarot responded, it is true, he wanted to know about his race, know who he is, but now he just wants to protect the ponies he cares about.

"What, no!? How dare you? I'm your bro…" Raditz was interrupted by Kakarot who coming out of nowhere punched him in the guts, Raditz spitted out blood and saliva as he fell on his knee holding his stomach. The ponies looked at him, Kakarot was so fast and that Raditz looked so weak now!

"You said I was weak? How dare a worm like you tell me that?" Kakarot said with an arrogant smile

"That's the Kakarot we know!" Rainbow exclaimed

"Kick the butt of this meanie!" Pinkie Pie added

Raditz stood up and tried to punch Kakarot in the face, but Kakarot caught his fist, Raditz looked at him afraid, he knew what will happen next! He received a punch in the stomach again which also broke his armor, then a punch in the face. Raditz jumped back prepared an attack in his right hand.

" **Saturday Crush!"** He yelled, however Kakarot easily pushed it away and hit Raditz on the back of the head, Raditz fell on the ground.

Celestia looked at Kakarot, he's beating this monster so easily.

"How? Your power level was under 300!" Raditz cried trying to raise, but he just was on the knee.

"Power level? I don't exactly what do you mean, but I can control my strenght whenever I want," Kakarot responded

"W… wait! I'm sorry for what I've done, please spare my life!" Raditz begged. "I'm your big brother, after all!"

Kakarot thought for a moment then responded. "You're right, go away from this planet and never come back!" He turned to the mane 6 and began to walk to them to see how they were, however, Raditz smiled, then he quickly jumped and caught Kakarot's tail.

"Ha ha! I got it! Now you lost Kakarot!" Raditz cried while he spitted blood

"What does he mean?" Fluttershy asked

"I think that when somepony tighten a saiyan's tail, this saying lost his strenght," Kakarot calmly responded. "However, I lost that weakness a long time ago," He added while Raditz looked horrified. "I gave you a chance Raditz," Kakarot said placing his right hand on Raditz chest. " **Flash beam!** " He said as a yellow energy wave got through Raditz's chest sending him flying, he cried of pain before crumbling on the ground, he breath for two seconds, trying to speak but died.

Everypony looked horrified at Kakarot, he… he just kills somepony! They never seen a corpse or even somepony die! Even if he was evil, this still horrifying

"Kakarot, you didn't have to…" Fluttershy began but couldn't finish

"Kill him," Applejack finished

"Oh yeah? I just did what I thought was the best and, he hurt you," Kakarot answered

"But… he was your brother," Pinkie Pie said, she has a sister and she could never hurt her, she's too precious.

"I know, but I never known him, not even my whole race, when I felt your energy weakening, I immediately flew to see you, and I was really angry when I saw you all injured. I am closer to you than to him," He said while the mane 6 and Spike smiled at him. Kakarot will not admit it but they are his true family.

"Thank you for saving us," Celestia said painfully, she was badly injured too.

"You were so cool!" Rainbow Dash yelled

"I think we should go to the hospital now," Rarity said, as they all agreed, they began to walk to the hospital together.

But behind everypony was Kakarot, who was quickly joined by Twilight.

"Kakarot," She said

"What?"

"How do you fly and do these 'energy waves'? And can anypony do that too?" Twilight asked

"Well, I just concentrate my Ki, an energy in any living being, so I guess everypony would be able to do it if he trains very hard," Kakarot responded

"Could… could you train me?" Twilight asked, Kakarot wide opened the eyes and looked at her, surprised.

"Why? You already have your magic and you're not weak compared to many ponies,"

"I was weak against Raditz, he… he hurt our friends and I could do nothing, please train me, help me to be stronger to protect them like you protect us. Kakarot looked at her and smiled.

"I'll train you, but I warn you, I'll be strict," He said as Twilight rejoiced

"YES! Oh thank you, thank you!" Twilight exclaimed hugging his leg.

This will be interesting.


	5. A meanie and apologies

On an unknown planet

Corpses, corpses everywhere, corpses of some weird bug creatures with sitting on them two saiyans, one big and bald, the other a little smaller, with spiky hair.

"Raditz's dead, what do we do Vegita?" The big one asked to the smaller one

"We're going to see his brother, of course," Vegita answered, smiling.

"Oh, we're going to take revenge for him?"

"No, you idiot Nappa, he was weak, actually I was thinking, we should go take Kakarot, he might help us to kill Frieza, he seems strong, but not stronger than so we should beat him up a little," Vegita said, Nappa looked at him with an interrogative look.

"I don't know if he'll accept to go with us, he killed Raditz without any hesitation after all," Nappa noticed, Vegita laughed.

"Nappa, you know that I can be very persuasive," Vegita said while sneering, Nappa looked at him then laughed.

"I'd love to break his bones! We are going now?" Nappa asked while holding his right fist.

"Yes, it'll took us few weeks to get this planet, so you'll have to wait Nappa,"

Kakarot and Twilight were at a meadow nearly Fluttershy's house, they were both sitting on the ground which was covered with a bright green grass.

"Now, before flying, you must learn how to control your energy/Ki," Kakarot said serious for the first time.

"And I'll be able to do what you do, I mean fly super-fast, shoot big energy beams!" Twilight exclaimed

"Yes, but, I must stop you now, even when you'll learn to fly and use your Ki, you'll have to keep training, you saw how fast I beat Raditz, even he knew to fly and shoot energy beams, he got beaten easily," Kakarot warned her, Twilight nodded in understanding. She will train like he said, but it's maybe better if she trains on her Ki control AND the magic.

"Okay, now relax, quiet your mind and when you're ready, start slowly drawing out your energy within," Kakarot explained showing her his hand, Twilight looked at them intrigued, then a small yellow Ki ball appeared.

"This… this is amazing," Twilight whispered, she couldn't imagine that this energy is in every living being and that nopony, even Starswirl didn't discovered it.

"Your turn now, concentrate, clean your mind, and don't worry, it may be easier for you to learn since you are already using magic, yes it's like magic, so think about it like that," Kakarot reassured her.

Twilight breathed and closed her eyes clearing her mind, after few seconds, she opened them feeling the Ki inside her and glanced at her forehooves.

" _Come on Twilight, it's like magic,_ " She thought, trying to concentrate her Ki between her two forehooves.

Kakarot looked at her with a serious look, he could sense her Ki growing, but it's not enough.

"Clear your mind, I feel in you, hesitation and fear," Kakarot said, Twilight looked at him and nodded, it's true, she must believe in her.

Twilight looked at her hooves once again and cleared her mind, then, finally, a small purple light appeared between her hooves, Kakarot smirked while Twilight glanced at the light, with a big smile on her face.

"Yes! I did it!" She yelled while jumping everywhere, excited.

"I knew you could do it!" Kakarot said raising up. "But you still have to learn how to fire energy waves and to fly!" He added

"I know but I can't stop being so excited! Anyway, when I'll be able to shoot energy waves, am I obliged to shoot it from my hooves?" Twilight asked calmer than before.

"When you'll master your Ki, you'll be able to shoot from any part of your body, including your horn, so it may be easier for you!" Kakarot explained.

"Oh, I can't wait! Now that I know how to use my Ki, you'll teach me how to fly!?" Twilight exclaimed joyfully

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry but I promised Pinkie that I'll hang out with Rainbow Dash and her today," Kakarot said while Twilight moral decreased. "But you can continue to train you to use your Ki more, when I'll come back, you may have found the way to shoot energy waves and it'll be easier to learn how to fly," Kakarot added

"Okay, I'll do that, I can't make you break a promise, I would not be a good friend if I did that," Twilight said while Kakarot flew away. "Okay, now I'll try to make a bigger one!" Twilight exclaimed enthusiastic.

Kakarot flew toward Pinkie Pie's energy, but, he wasn't even flying fast, he didn't even know why, but after being so much time with the mane 6, he began to be more contemplative toward the nature and even the other ponies, when he was in Dodge City, he rarely talked to other ponies, except for his grandparents, they were all… afraid of this power, however they were really good to hide their fear.

He couldn't blame them, now that he thinks about it, he could understand them, he is a strange creature who can fly without wings and shoot energy waves which could destroy mountains. And now he learned that he's from another planet and that he's here to destroy all life. Lucky for him, Dodge City's inhabitants don't know that.

He finally saw Pinkie… chasing Rainbow Dash!? Rainbow was flying and while Pinkie was following her.

"Hey! Pinkie, what is going on!? You called me to hang out with you and Rainbow, but she's acting like she doesn't want to be with you!" Kakarot said flying alongside Pinkie Pie

"Oh, Hi Kakarot! Well, I don't know why but Rainbow Dash doesn't want to stop! "Pinkie Pie yelled while smiling like it was a normal thing. Kakarot glanced at Rainbow in understanding, then he disappeared and reappeared just in front of her. Rainbow Dash didn't have the time to stop and bump into Kakarot, she was stunned for few seconds but still could flying, it was like hitting a rock!

"So, can somepony explain me what is happening?" Kakarot asked while landing on the ground with Rainbow, Rainbow groaned hearing Pinkie Pie approaching.

"Kakarot! Are you crazy!? I must hide from her!" Rainbow shouted hiding behind Kakarot who rolled the eyes and sigh.

"I don't understand, Pinkie invited me to hang out whit you and her," Kakarot said looking on his back where Rainbow Dash were.

"Then you must hide too!" She yelled

"Rainbow Dash! Kakarot! I'm so glad to see you!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while jumping on the spot, Rainbow Dash flew off, but Kakarot caught her tail, she tried to pull with all her strenght to go away but gave up, he was too strong, she sighed.

"So, Pinkie, what did you want?" Kakarot asked her.

"I'm glad you came Kakarot, because with you and Rainbow we'll do the best pranks ever!" She yelled even happier than before.

"Pranks? I never did pranks before, but don't worry, I am already sure to be the best pranker of the world!" Kakarot exclaimed arrogantly, hearing that Rainbow Dash took a determined look.

"Hell no! You may be the best flier in Equestria, for now, but I am definitely the best prankster!" Rainbow yelled smirking, Kakarot smiled.

"Is this a challenge?" He asked

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh, I'm so excited now!" Pinkie shouted

"Okay, now, when I send the signal, you both do your pranks, okay!?" Pinkie Pie yelled to Rainbow Dash, who was on a cloud, and Kakarot who was floating near Rainbow Dash. They were waiting Spike to give him a little scare in front of the townhall.

Rainbow Dash wanted to scare him with thunder by hitting the cloud, however, she was wondering what will Kakarot do, because he didn't bring anything with him.

Kakarot on the other hand was calm, he knew what to do, he'll just make a big explosion and that will be enough to scare Spike.

Pinkie Pie looked through the window and saw Spike taking scrolls, she quickly hid beside the door waiting him.

Kakarot prepared a yellow Ki ball in his right hand, Rainbow Dash seeing him, opened wide the eyes, oh no! If he uses his energy, it'll win for sure! She saw the door opening and Pinkie was about to give the signal.

"Hey! Kakarot, am I dreaming?! I haven't seen so much food in my entire life!" Rainbow Dash quickly said pointing behind Kakarot, Kakarot lost his concentration and made the Ki ball to disappear.

"Where?!" He exclaimed turning over. "I don't see…" He began, but thunder interrupted him, he quickly turned over again and saw Rainbow Dash smiling at him, he looked at Pinkie who was laughing while Spike had a hiccup.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. We startled Spike into getting a hiccup!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed before looking at Kakarot. "Sorry, but I think you lost this time!"

"What!? That was a dirty move!" Kakarot exclaimed while Spike was sending scrolls by accident to Celestia.

"Hey, nopony said dirty moves were forbidden!" Rainbow Dash retorted while laughing, Kakarot groaned

"Oh, you two, I'm happy to see you so close together!" Pinkie Pie said

"Okay, you win this time, but the next it will be me!" Kakarot finally said with a smile ignoring Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, now time to find a new victim to our pranks!" Pinkie happily exclaimed, Kakarot opened the mouth to say something but the noise of an explosion was heard.

"What the…?!" He said while turning around, he saw smoke coming from where he left Twilight. "Oh crap! Gotta go! Sorry!" He yelled before flying to the smoke. Rainbow and Pinkie glanced at each other.

"You think we should follow him?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously

"Oh no, I'm sure there is no problem he can't resolve, so what about pranking Rarity now!?" Pinkie Pie asked, Rainbow Dash smirked and nodded.

"Oh yeah! It'll be so fun to prank her!" She responded

Kakarot arrived where he left Twilight and saw a big screen of smoke, he landed on the ground and sensed Twilight's energy, her energy weakened a little but nothing bad.

"Twilight! Are you alright!?" He yelled, he heard somepony walking, he turned around and saw Twilight walking toward him with a hoof on her head. Kakarot approached her. "What happened?" He asked

"*Groan* I tried to do attacks with my energy, I guess I overdid it, I used my energy and my magic in the same time, I think I have to change some things and I may be able to invent new kinds of spells," Twilight explained

"I… see, I haven't understood everything, but you should begin with something small you know? I mean, I know when you look me do it, it seems easy, but it's because I'm awesome, even if you are… 1% awesome, compared to me it's nothing! But I'm sure you'll get better!" Kakarot exclaimed arrogantly, Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I understand, anyway, didn't you say you'll be with Pinkie and Rainbow?" Twilight asked

"Oh, yeah, I was, but I heard that big explosion and came to see you," Kakarot said

"Oh no, I'm sorry I've disturbed you!" Twilight exclaimed feeling guilty

"Oh, don't worry about that, now that I came back here, I must say… you impressed me, yeah I know it seems impossible. When I saw Raditz fighting like me, with Ki and flying, I was kind of happy to know I'm not the only pony who could do that, well, he's not really a pony, so, seeing somepony else do the same make me happy too, because if this somepony become stronger, he may give me a good fight," Kakarot responded to her, Twilight looked at him, it was unlike him, he said something kind of beautiful for once.

"So, what are you going to do?" Twilight asked

"Well, it seems you were able to shoot an energy ball, so, I think I'll probably learn you to fly," Kakarot responded

"Really!? And, I'll fly as fast as you?"

"Nah, as I said earlier, you have to keep training, I'm fast because I control my Ki well and because I'm strong, you on the other hand, never flew before and it is the first time you use your Ki, when you'll fly at the beginning, you might be as slow as Fluttershy," Kakarot explained, Twilight nodded in understanding. "Okay now, stand still and concentrate your energy and don't forget, it's like using magic," Kakarot said

Twilight breathed and quiet her mind, Kakarot laid down and glanced at her, then he looked at the ground and saw wind, coming from Twilight, moving the grass. He looked at her, maybe she'll do it in the first try? She left the ground, but only few centimeters, she stops concentrating and landed on the ground, breathless.

"It's harder than what I thought, I flew only few centimeters," Twilight noticed

"It's a good beginning, if you train really hard, you'll learn to fly tomorrow!" Kakarot said her while she got all excited.

"I have to write all of this knowledge in a book!" She yelled

"In a book? Why?" Kakarot asked scratching the back of his head

"Can you only imagine how the future of Equestria will be if ponies learn to control their Ki!? Everypony will be able to do 'magic' and, nopony will attack Equestria! Princess Celestia will be so proud of me! I must do it now!" Twilight yelled before running towards the Golden Oaks Library, Kakarot sighed before smiling.

"I think _I'm beginning to know her a little more,_ " He thought. " _Now, what do I do?_ " Kakarot thought, he didn't know if he can return with Pinkie and Rainbow, suddenly his stomach growled. "Well, I'm little hungry, I really need some animals to eat, since I'm here I haven't ate anything but salads and vegetables!" He said before flying to the lake

Fluttershy was on the lake's edge playing with all these cute animals, too bad that the little fishes couldn't get out of the water. She lowered to a turtle.

"Are you hungry? I can get you food to my home if you want," She said with a smile, she was about to say hello to the fishes in the water, but, suddenly something exploded in the lake, Fluttershy closed her eyes as the water splashed the surroundings, she looked at the lake again and saw the water still there, however, burnt fishes fell around her, she cried as she took some steps back. "W… What happened!? This is horrible!" She cried seeing the fishes, the turtle just ran away.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy!" Kakarot greeted her

"Kakarot! A horrible monster killed these poor little things!" Fluttershy cried referring to the fishes.

"Oh, it was me! I was really hungry right now!" He said before taking a burnt fish, then he threw it in his mouth beginning to chew it.

"Kakarot! Are… are you insane?!" Fluttershy cried with tears surprising Kakarot.

"I think, I don't understand what you mean," Kakarot said swallowing the fish, then he took another one.

"You… these poor animals! You… you're… a monster!" She retorted before flying away

"Fluttershy wait!" Kakarot shouted, why is she mad at him? Then he facepalmed, he forgot that Fluttershy loves animals! "Oh crap! What an idiot! I should have remembered that! Granny and grandpa always told me not to eat innocent creatures!" He sighed. "The worst thing is that I have made Fluttershy cry, better see how she is," He muttered flying at Fluttershy's.

Fluttershy closed the door of her house and locked herself in, she couldn't believe what Kakarot did! She thought he was her friend, and that he was kind, even if he may be arrogant sometimes she didn't care Rainbow's arrogant too. Now, he became totally crazy! Suddenly she heard somepony knocking on the door.

"Fluttershy! Open the door!" She heard Kakarot's voice

"No! Go away!" Fluttershy replied hiding behind the couch

"I can explain! I was hungry, and I forgot you love so much animals! Come on!" Kakarot exclaimed

"No! I don't want to see you again, so go away, please," Fluttershy retorted a little scared

"*Sigh* Okay, but I'll come back tomorrow, maybe you'll be willing to let me talk to you if I let you think!" Kakarot yelled. " _I'll just get back to the library, better not to talk about this to anypony else, besides I'm feeling sleepy now._ "

Kakarot entered in the Golden Oaks Library and saw Twilight sleeping on few books with Spike, it seems he was not the only one to be a little tired after this day. He took Twilight and Spike and placed them in their beds. He took off his armor and just put white shirt and underpants, then he laid on his bed, closing his eyes to sleep.

The sun was rose as Kakarot opened the eyes, he had a good sleep, then he remembered he had to go at Fluttershy's to say his sorry, well he still has time, it's only morning after all. He looked around him, Twilight wasn't in her bed, he glanced through the window.

"Oh crap! It's noon!" He exclaimed looking at the sun who was high in the skies, he quickly went to his armor and put it, before jumping on the floor where were Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, Kakarot you're awake!" Twilight said as she was reading a book

"No time!" He responded before flying out of the library. " _Hope she forgive me this time, I let her all the night to do it, yeah, I'm sure she's not mad at me anymore!_ " He thought

"That was strange," Twilight noticed. "Now Pinkie, are you sure that this Gilda is so mean?"

Kakarot landed in front of Fluttershy's door.

"Fluttershy! You're here!? I came back to apologize! You forgive me, right?!" He asked but nopony responded, he knocked at the door, which slowly opened. "Oh, she's not home!" Kakarot growled. "Now, calm down, she must be in Ponyville," He said to himself before flying.

He quickly arrived to Ponyville and looked from above the sky to find her, however, he saw Pinkie Pie, who seemed to hide, he landed behind her, look likes she didn't notice him. He coughed a little startling her as she cried.

"Kakarot! You startled me! This was a good prank, actually!" She said smiling at him

"It wasn't a prank and what are you doing?" He asked

"I'm happy you're asking because there is a big meany! And I wanted to see how mean she is, to show it to Rainbow Dash and to everypony!" Pinkie Pie yelled, Kakarot looked at her and sigh, he didn't have time for this.

"Okay, and have you seen Fluttershy?" He asked

"Well, yeah, she's with Gilda over here," Pinkie Pie said pointing at Gilda and Fluttershy before whispering to Kakarot. "Gilda is the big meany I talked about, and she's Rainbow Dash's friend,"

Kakarot glanced where Pinkie was pointing and saw Fluttershy. "Finally! Now I can apologize!" He was about to run to her, but then he noticed that she wasn't in a good situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gilda imitated Fluttershy before menacingly approaching her. "Why don't you just watch where you're going, stupid!?" Gilda yelled at Fluttershy

"B… But… I… I…" Fluttershy stuttered taking few steps back, Gilda just growled at her. Fluttershy's tears came out as she ran away.

"Bye loser!" Gilda yelled, she prepared her wing to fly, but when she left the ground, something caught her tail making her fall on the ground. She growled as she stood up. "Now, who did that!?"

"Guess it was me," A voice said, Gilda looked where it came from and saw Kakarot holding her tail, he dropped it.

"Now tell me what are you?" Gilda asked before getting punched in the face, she flew fifty meters before landing on the ground. "Ow, that hurt! What's your problem!?" She yelled as Kakarot who appeared just in front of her, he punched her in the guts as she made a sound of pain.

Then he took her by her tail and hit the ground with her body, he released her as she spitted blood.

"Now that I taught you a lesson, you'll go make apologize to Fluttershy or I'll turn you to dust!" Kakarot said, Gilda violently nodded.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it, but don't hit me anymore!" She cried

"Well done Kakarot, but it was maybe too harsh!" Pinkie Pie said, but he ignored her.

Fluttershy was sitting on the ground, with animals, in front of her house, looking sad, but suddenly she saw Gilda and Kakarot land right towards her, she cried and stood up to run but…

"Fluttershy, wait! I won't do anything to you! And Gilda won't too," Kakarot said as Fluttershy stopped but didn't turn around, still showing her back to them. "Please, listen, I know I don't do that usually, but I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't eat animals, and I should not do it in front of you, I haven't even thought what how you may feel, even if, for me, it seems stupid to apology for eating fishes, but I was a jerk, I'm sorry, can you forgive me, please?" Kakarot asked as Fluttershy turned around with tears. She flew to him with a hug.

"I think I can forgive you, but don't do that anymore, okay?" Fluttershy responded, Kakarot smiled and nodded. Then Fluttershy turned to Gilda. "And, what is she doing here?" She asked quietly

"She's here to say something," Kakarot responded, Gilda approached Fluttershy and sighed.

"I… I'm sorry for yelling at you, calling you a loser and frightening you," She said

"Well, I forgive you too," Fluttershy responded, Gilda glanced at Kakarot who slowly nodded from Fluttershy's back. Gilda immediately flew away as fast as possible. "Thank you, Kakarot, I'm sure she came to apologize because of you,"

"I don't know what you mean," Kakarot responded while laughing. "I think I have to explain to Rainbow Dash where that Gilda go," He said painfully while Fluttershy made a small laugh.


	6. The great and powerful

Kakarot sighed as he looked at Spike and Twilight, they were in the Golden Oaks Library, and, Twilight has been practicing some spells with Spike's help, Kakarot thought, at first, it would be awesome, but when Twilight told him that she wanted to practice spells like 'make grow a mustache' on somepony, he felt bored, he thought this would be some destructive spells, spells with which she could destroy a town or something.

"Okay, ready to have a great mustache Spike?" Twilight asked to Spike who smiled in enjoyment.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to see what I'll look like!" He responded in excitement

"Twilight, I don't know if I can stay here any longer, I… I have something really important to do, so…" Kakarot began while looking away, Twilight only glanced at him, he was a very bad liar.

"Oh, come on, you said you'll try these spells with me and Spike, don't you a mustache too?" Twilight asked.

"No, I don't know why, I feel like something is telling me to never have a mustache, I don't know, it seems weird on a Saiyan," Kakarot said with chills.

"Well, I think you worry too much, it's just a mustache after all, but, if you really don't want it, I guess I'll use the spell only on Spike," Twilight responded with a smile, her horn glowed as she casted the spell on Spike's face, after few seconds, a big black mustache grew.

"Yes! Okay, growing magic, that's number 25!" Spike exclaimed happily as he validated the spell on a spell list. "That's awesome! Twenty-five different types tricks! You're the best unicorn of Equestria!" Spike exclaimed to Twilight who blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, it's not that awesome, I mean, I'm just a normal unicorn, and every unicorn can do that, I think," She said embarrassed as Kakarot chuckled.

"Come on Twilight, don't say some shits like that, I haven't seen many unicorns in my life, but for me you're clearly the best! And don't forget that you can also use your energy!" Kakarot exclaimed to Twilight who smiled.

"Maybe you're right, but all I can do with my energy, is make light and float in the air, I'm not even flying, I'm floating!" She said discouraged.

"It's normal, it's because you must train more and harder, you'll be better as the time passes, don't discourage yourself, I know I make it look easy, but it is not, well, for someone who's not a Saiyan," Kakarot said while Spike was in front of a mirror, talking to himself. "Besides, you said you'll use your magic in the same time, didn't you? Maybe you'll create a new energy associating KI and magic!" Kakarot exclaimed while Twilight laughed.

"You're funny Kakarot, but I don't think I could create a new kind of energy or magic or whatever else, as I said, I'm only a normal unicorn," Twilight responded while smiling at Kakarot. "Now, Spike, I hope you enjoyed having a mustache because it's time to remove it now!" She said while Spike panicked.

"Wait, no!" He yelled as his mustache disappeared, then he sighed, depressed.

"Now, who want to go out to eat something, it's a beautiful sunny day and I really don't want to stay here the entire day!" Twilight suggested, now, Kakarot was interested, mostly when he heard the word 'eat'.

"Okay, we're going now!" He yelled by opening the door, Twilight and Spike just smiled as they followed.

"You know so many spells, and so much about magic! I mean, it's obvious, your talent is magic, there is no unicorn better than you!" Spike exclaimed to Twilight as they were walking, with Kakarot, to find a good place for lunch.

"Spike, I already told you that there is surely a unicorn in this town, who knows magic as much as me," Twilight said with a smile.

"I think you're too modest Twilight, when you're the best, you must tell it to everypony, so that way, they know that they'll never surpass you, because they're just weak!" Kakarot exclaimed proud of himself, he smiled, but then he saw Spike and Twilight glancing at him with a confused look. "What?"

"I don't think this is a good behavior," Twilight simply said as Kakarot scratched the back of his head, what did he say? Suddenly they heard big noises approaching, they turned around and saw Snip and Snails running towards them, Spike didn't have the time to react as Snails bumped into him, sending him few meters away.

"Spike! You okay?" Twilight asked as he stood up with Kakarot's help.

"Snip, Snails, what's going on?" Spike said with a groan.

"Oh, you don't know?! There is a new unicorn in town! And she's the more powerful unicorn in all Equestria, there is nopony who knows more about magic than her!" Snip exclaimed excited.

"Really?" Twilight said with a look a bit disappointed.

"No way, Twilight is the most powerful unicorn! We all know it!" Spike exclaimed while Kakarot was just glancing at the colts.

"Where is this unicorn?" Twilight asked, curious.

"She's in the Town Square, come on!" Snails said before running with Snip to the Town Square, Kakarot, Twilight and Spike looked at each other before following Snip and Snails.

They ran during two minutes before arriving in the Town Square, everypony was gathered in front of a big empty scene, when suddenly a voice spoke.

"Come all to witness to the amazing magic of the great and powerful Trixie!" A blue unicorn with a blue cape and a blue hat appeared with a smokescreen.

Twilight, Spike and Kakarot arrived at the mane 5's side, not saying a word as they were watching 'the great and powerful' Trixie. Many ponies looked amazed.

"Now, watch in awe the magic of the great, spectacular, beautiful and powerful Trixie!" Trixie yelled arrogantly as some fireworks exploded at her sides.

"My, my, my, what boasting," Rarity said, Spike was going to talk about Twilight but stopped when he saw Rarity.

"Oh, h… hey Rarity… I, Mustache!" He exclaimed before running away while Rarity looked a bit surprised. Suddenly she turned to Twilight when she heard her coming.

"There is nothing bad at being talented, is there?" She asked worried, Rarity didn't have the time to respond as Applejack did it before her.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept when somepony goes around showin' it off like a schoolfilly with fancy new ribbons!" Applejack exclaimed angry, while looking at Trixie.

"Just because one has the ability to performs a lot of magic does not make one better than the rest of us!" Rarity added while Twilight glanced at the ground, embarrassed, Kakarot just sighed, he hates when things go like this.

"Especially when you got me around being better than everypony else!" Rainbow Dash said proudly, however Applejack approached her with a glare. "I mean… oh look at that! What a beautiful day!" Rainbow said with an awkward smile.

And surprisingly, Kakarot was quit for once, he was just glaring at Trixie.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some neigh-sayers in the audience! Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical abilities of the great and powerful Trixie!? Do they not know they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn of all Equestria!?" Trixie exclaimed, except for the mane 6 who were bored, Kakarot and Spike, everypony else was amazed by some reason.

"Just who does she thinks she is?" Rarity asked while turning to Twilight

Rainbow Dash couldn't take more of this as she flew to Trixie.

"Okay, so 'great and powerful Trixie', you say you're better than everypony huh?! It seems you forgot there was me here!" Rainbow yelled

"I don't think a simple pegasi like you could vanquish an Ursa Major! But, Trixie did, and with just her all mighty magic!" Trixie responded, again the crowd looked amazed by Trixie.

"Wow, Trixie is truly the most powerful and magical unicorn in Equestria!" Snails exclaimed

"Thank you, my admirers! Trixie is the best here! And for those who don't accept that, are the most stupid and ignorant ponies of Equestria!" Trixie said making Spike, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Kakarot angry. "You don't believe the great and powerful Trixie? Well, then I challenge you, Ponyvillians," She said

"That's it! Ah can't take this anymore! Can your magical powers do this!?" Applejack exclaimed as she jumped on the scene. She took a rope attached in a circle, then she began to jump through it few times. Then she ended by grabbing an apple from a distant tree with the rope. The crowd now was amazed by Applejack.

"Hmm, that was nothing! Now, look at the magic of the great Trixie!" Trixie exclaimed while taking off her hat with her magic, the rope began to elevate and moved like a snake. Applejack was starring at it while the other side took an apple, suddenly the rope attached Applejack's legs and put the apple in her mouth.

"Okay, you think you're great, huh!?" Rainbow Dash yelled at Trixie

"I'm the great Trixie," Trixie responded with an arrogant look

Rainbow Dash flew to a windmill and flew around moving the blades making them rotate faster. After few rotations Rainbow Dash was sent away with a great speed through some clouds. Then she returned to the scene, taking the same way.

"They don't call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash' for nothing!" She exclaimed proudly as a rainbow appeared above her. However, the magic surrounded her, and the rainbow rotated around her turning her in a Rainbow tornado. After few seconds she landed on the ground, confused by what just happened.

Applejack ran to Rainbow Dash and helped her to stand up, unfortunately, Trixie made appear a small black cloud above Rainbow, the cloud strikes her as she yelled in surprise, Trixie laughed at her.

"I think we need another unicorn to teach her a lesson!" Spike exclaimed

"Yeah, a unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss!" Rainbow Dash added

"A real unicorn with real magic!" Applejack continued while the three of them were looking at Twilight, Twilight was about to say something, but just at this moment Rarity interrupted them.

"Enough! I take your hint! I know you want me to show her who's the best mare, but I will not get in this nonsense!" Rarity exclaimed. "I'm not like Applejack and Rainbow Dash who are just ruffians, I'm beautiful!"

"What's the matter? Are you afraid? You want me to call your mommy? And this way I could tell her how terrible is your mane" Trixie said with a smile, Rarity instantly glared at her.

"Oh, now, I'm angry!" She said as she walked around Trixie. "You think you're tough with your powers, but a unicorn has to be elegant, beautiful and most of all she must have style!" Rarity finished as she created a dress with her magic, she even changed her mane. However, Trixie simply smirked, then she used her magic to do the most forbidden thing.

"GET ME A MIRROR! WHAT DID SHE DO!?" Rarity shouted, she glanced above her and saw some parts of her mane, her mane became green! "OH NO! GREEN IS THE WORST COLOR!" She howled as she past ran a pony totally green.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm the best pony in Ponyville!" Trixie exclaimed

"Okay, now, THIS IS ENOUGH!" Kakarot yelled suddenly, he waited to see if Twilight will do something to shew Trixie she's not the best unicorn because Twilight is! But now, he is really pissed off, she didn't just say she's the best unicorn, she said she was the best pony! An nopony is better than him!

"Who are you?" Trixie asked confused, she has never seen a creature like this.

"I'm Kakarot, and I'm the best here, you think you're better than me huh?!" He yelled annoyed

"Yeah, tell her Kakarot!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"Oh, but I'm better than you! Show me what you can do, and I'll do it better!" Trixie yelled arrogantly

Kakarot smirked, oh yes, he'll show her that she's nothing compared to him, she flew away from the scene and landed in front of the same apple tree where Applejack took the apple.

"Nopony mind if I use this tree?" Kakarot asked, however he didn't wait for a response, he placed his right hand on the tree, the ponies glanced at him asking themselves what he was going to do, however Spike and the mane 6 perfectly knew what he wanted. Suddenly, he tore off the tree with one hand, then he threw it high in the air, before pointing two fingers at the tree. "HA!" He shouted as the tree exploded. "Now, show me what YOU can do," Kakarot said while the smoke caused by the explosion disappeared.

"I… Trixie… The great and powerful Trixie can't do this, she's too tired! I used too much of my magic! But… When I'll recover I'll do better than you!" Trixie answered nervously

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you're the little and weak Tripie!" Kakarot yelled annoyed

"It's Trixie!" She shouted as she quickly closed the scene and went at her 'home', the ponies of the crowd looked at each other before shrugging, then they dispersed.

"Good job Kakarot! You showed to that idiot who's the best!" Rainbow Dash yelled

"Yeah, but you also destroyed an apple tree, I don't know if that worth it!" Applejack said

Golden Oaks Library

"Twilight, put down this book and listen to me," Spike said annoyed to Twilight who was reading a book while behind them was Kakarot eating an apple.

"Spike, if I go show off my magic, everypony will hate me!" Twilight responded

"It's not the same thing, and besides you saw what Kakarot did, but they don't hate me now!" Spike retorted

"Kakarot is not a unicorn and he's so powerful, I'm sure it will not be the same for me," She replied while Kakarot agreed with her, he is powerful!

"Oh, come on, Kakarot don't you want to try to talk to her?" Spike asked Kakarot

"Nah, sorry but I already tried, maybe the next time she'll do something, but right she doesn't want, and I can't really force her to do so," Kakarot replied as Spike sighed

"Oh, fine, if it's that you wanna be!" Spike yelled before going away.

"Meh, he'll com back!" Kakarot simply stated

"Do you think I should have done something earlier?" Twilight asked him

"Well, yeah, I mean, you saw me, didn't you? I showed to everypony who was the best, I think you should have showed to Trixie that you are better than her, the other ponies would saw who is the best unicorn," He told her, she just lowered the head, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly the door opened violently.

"Twilight, Kakarot! We have a big problem!" Spike shouted, Kakarot and Twilight glanced at him, he seemed exhausted and panicked, then, they heard a big roar.

"Oh, no is that what I think it is!?" Twilight asked as Spike nodded, they quickly ran out the library with Kakarot flying behind them.

He looked around him and sighed, it was the night and that mean the moon is high, he better be careful to not look at it.

They ran as fast as possible, after some seconds they passed many ponies who was running away, when they finally arrived, they saw a big bear-like monster transparent. There was Snip, Snails and Trixie.

"Come on! Great and powerful Trixie, vanquish that Ursa Major!" Snip yelled eagerly

"Now, stop! You idiots! I didn't vanquish an Ursa Major! Nopony can! I just made up this bullshit!" Trixie shouted breaking Snip and Snails's hopes.

"Ha, I knew it!" Kakarot shouted with a smirk as the Ursa Major released a big roar, Kakarot was ready to kill the beast when, suddenly Twilight approached the Ursa Major.

Her horn glowed and everypony felt the wind becoming a little bit stronger, suddenly they heard a music, at first Kakarot thought it was useless, but then he saw the Ursa, he was sleepy! When the Ursa fell asleep, Kakarot saw a big baby bottle full of milk. Okay, now he knows what Twilight was doing. She made the Ursa float and gave him the bottle while everypony came to see this, then with her magic, Twilight sent him away.

"That was amazing!"

"I can't believe that! You're awesome Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted

"Oh, I'm so sorry, don't hate me," She said while Kakarot sighed

"What do you mean darling?" Rarity asked confused

"Ah don't see why we would hate you!" Applejack added

"Well, you hated Trixie for showing off her magic, so I thought…" Twilight began

"The problem is not magic! Trixie is just a loud mouthed!" Rainbow Dash said

"Unpleasant,"

"All hat, no cattle,"

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight asked

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are," Applejack said

"That's what I said! Huh, I think," Kakarot added, now lost in thoughts

"And besides, we have Kakarot and Rainbow Dash, they have the biggest heads of all Equestria, well Kakarot is the strongest in Equestria, so…" Applejack stated

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash retorted offended

"Oh, you really are the best friends," Twilight said

"But Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that Ursa Major!?" Spike asked her

"That was what I was reading, I was intrigued by what Trixie said and I wanted to do a little reading,"

"So, it is possible to vanquish an Ursa Major all by yourself?" Spike asked, but Twilight chuckled

"That was just a baby, an Ursa Minor," She replied

"THAT WAS A BABY!?" Trixie shouted astonished

"Ah! You couldn't even beat a baby!" Kakarot laughed to her face

"I… I'm the great and powerful Trixie! And I'm better than all of you!" She shouted before running away

"Okay, I'll kick her ass!" Kakarot and Rainbow said at the same time prepared to fly to her

"Don't!" Twilight stopped them. "One day, she'll learn her lesson, now for you two, you'll clean all this mess, and…" Twilight said turning over to Snip and Snails before hitting them with a magic beam, then a mustache grew on their face, even Spike had one.

"Oh, I really can't look at those," Kakarot stated with chills, but somehow, they were happy.

"Now, I'll go write a letter for Princess Celestia, and then we'll go to buy a good ice cream! What do you think!?" Twilight said to her friends.


	7. Parasprites

Kakarot yawned as he stood up off his bed. He looked around, eyes still half closed. Even though the saiyan was still sleepy, he went to his armor and took it. Although constantly wearing an armor was strange, everyone got used to it and Kakarot never did explain why he wore it so much. Maybe because he was used to training and fighting every day.

As he put his armor on, he noticed something weird… He was hearing voices, as if someone was panicking and shouting. He blinked several times he realized it was indeed happening and that the origin of the voices was none other than Twilight and Spike's!

Kakarot quickly went down, only to see his two friends trying to get rid of some small colorful flies.

"What is happening?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Those things are multiplying and eating everything!" Spike yelled while panicking trying to flee from the creatures.

"We'll never be able to welcome Princess Celestia like this! It's going to be a disaster!" Twilight exclaimed as she put her hooves on her eyes.

Kakarot remembered now, Princess Celestia had to come today for a reason he couldn't remember though. He didn't insist more and pointed a finger at these little creatures, then shot a small yellow energy beam that disintegrated one fly. He proceeded to do the same to the rest of them at such a speed that Spike, and Twilight couldn't even clearly see his finger moving. Only after mere seconds, all the creatures were turned to dust.

"Well, that's that," Kakarot said as he dusted off his armor, "What were these things?"

"Thanks, Celestia, you were there Kakarot!" Twilight said, relieved to see these animals die, "To answer your question: I don't know. They suddenly appeared from who knows where!"

"Well, they're not going to disturb us further, so I guess I'll be going. I need to train more," Kakarot replied before flying off of the library.

"Wait!" Twilight shouted as she tried to follow him, but it was already too late: he was gone. Twilight groaned as she sat on the floor, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Everything should be ready soon, so why didn't you want to train with Kakarot today? You have time you know," Spike asked the lavender unicorn.

Twilight had decided, yesterday, that she wouldn't train with Kakarot until Princess Celestia come to Ponyville, have a great day, and then go back to Canterlot. However, it was unnecessary to stay here just to see how the preparations would go. Of course, Twilight being always under pressure, would hold her back from doing what she wanted: training with Kakarot… and Rainbow Dash. Yes, the rainbow maned pegasus wanted to shoot laser beams and fly as fast as Kakarot.

"Spike, you don't understand! I have to make sure everything is perfect! Or else the Princess will be mad and disappointed!" Twilight panicked as she shook Spike with her hooves. Spike sighed and didn't respond. However, he saw one of the small creatures from earlier, behind Twilight.

"Uh… Twilight? Behind you," Spike said as he pointed at the creature. Twilight turned around and gasped when the fly started multiplying again.

"Oh, no! Kakarot must have forgotten one!" She exclaimed as an army of these started forming itself.

Kakarot stopped at a stand to buy several fruits. He loved meet, but wanted to try something new; besides, he heard that eating fruits before and after training was good. Although he didn't know if this was the truth.

As Kakarot was choosing the fruits he wanted to buy, he suddenly felt something bump into him. He turned around and saw a grey pegasus with a yellow mane, seating on the ground. It looked stunned. Kakarot his body was hard, but not enough to knock someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going," The grey pegasus said while trying to fly up, but she only managed to bump into the stand.

"Um…" Kakarot started only to be interrupted by the stand falling apart after the pegasus hit it.

"My stand! Grr, get out of here, Derpy!" The pony managing the stand shouted. The now named pegasus sadden at the outburst and tried to fly up again.

Kakarot looked at her as she flew into another pegasus, crashing him with her on the ground. The saiyan sighed and facepalmed. He flew to Derpy and grabbed her.

"Come on, I'll help ya," He said as he flew higher.

"Thanks, Kakarot," Derpy said as he let her fly on her own, now that she was far from other ponies.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everypony in Ponyville knows you. They often talk about you after all,"

"Then I must be pretty famous! They are talking about my unimaginable power and how unique I am to these lands, aren't they?" Kakarot asked, sporting a prideful smirk, "I understand they might be intimated by my strength, but they shouldn't be afraid of trying to get my autograph,"

"Oh, no. They're just saying you are a crazy weirdo," Derpy said while smiling, unaware of her brutal statement. Kakarot's smile faded into nothingness and he deadpanned, "I'm Derpy, by the way."

"Cool… Nice to meet you," Kakarot grunted before trying to get her statement off his mind, "So, do you mind telling me why you are so… clumsy," Derpy turned around and stared at him, noticing her eyes, Kakarot started to understand," Oh, I see! Somepony broke your eyes?"

"So, here we are," Derpy said as she landed in front of her house, "Thanks for the help Kakarot,"

"No need to thank me, I…." Kakarot stopped himself when he heard ponies yelling. He slowly turned around and saw Ponyvillians running after the same kind of flies that were at Twilight's house, "What the heck is happening? Why is there so much of them?" He asked as he didn't understand how they couldn't notice all of this earlier.

"Oh, my Celestia! We must have flown to high to see the state the town is in!" Derpy exclaimed before flying away to her house. However, just like earlier, she flew past it and hit a random store.

Kakarot wanted to facepalm again but decided to fly to his new friend when he was her exit the store, covered in pink jelly.

"Are you okay?" Kakarot asked while helping her to get up.

"I think I am… Oh oh," Derpy widened her eyes while looking behind the saiyan.

Kakarot turned around and saw thousands of colorful round flies flying towards them, "Don't panic, but I think they are going to devour you," Kakarot said calmly to Derpy as she started to fly away, "No worries, the most powerful warrior in the world is going to help you!" Kakarot exclaimed before shooting small Ki attacks to kill the flies.

However, they were multiplying too fast and the saiyan couldn't shoot bigger attacks or else he'd destroy several houses. He decided to fly to Derpy and grab her under his underarm. He didn't mind being filthy because of the jelly. However, he needed to get her to the lake and wash that off or else she was going to get eaten.

"I think more are coming, Kakarot!" Derpy exclaimed as she pointed at the others flies. Kakarot gasped as he saw all the rest of them decided to follow him and Derpy.

"I want a real fight! Not these ridiculous little flying balls!" Kakarot yelled while flying outside the town.

The hope of getting rid of those animals and of ending this strange situation, quickly came back as the saiyan saw a large lake close to them.

"Time for you to take a bath," He said to Derpy that gulped.

"What do you mean?" She asked before getting dropped into the water. She could have stopped herself by flapping her wings; however, because of the way Kakarot dropped her, she was disoriented and couldn't even think fast enough to react correctly. She fell in the water, splashing the surroundings.

The flies stopped following them and started going back to the town; However, Kakarot shot a kikoha large enough to blow them to nothing. Derpy got her head out of the lake and spat water.

"Did you get them, Kakarot?" She asked as Kakarot helped her fly out the lake, "Thanks,"

"You are welcome. And yes, I got rid of those. Forever."

"I think we should go back to the town. See how much they caused," Derpy replied as Kakarot stared at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they can't do more damage than you."

Kakarot and Derpy were fast to arrive in Ponyville; However, the town wasn't in the best shape since several houses were pretty much ruined. While Derpy gasped at the sight of this, Kakarot didn't really care. They both landed on the ground and looked around to see if everyone was fine.

"Kakarot!" A voice shouted. The saiyan turned around and saw Twilight and the other girls running towards him and Derpy. "Hi, Derpy."

"Hi, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Ra…" Derpy started to greet everyone.

"I think we get it," Twilight interrupted, "Where were you, Kakarot?"

"Well… you see, I was going to train but…"

"You should have seen what happened earlier! Those weird flies were called parasprites or something, so they were going to eat everything here. And Pinkie got rid of them all by playing with multiple instruments at the same time. It wasn't that awesome, but still a little bit cool," Rainbow Dash explained while smiling, Kakarot's right eye started twitching.

"Wait… By playing instruments? Are you kidding me right now?" Kakarot asked in disbelief.

"I'm proud of you my little ponies," A voice said from behind. Kakarot turned around and saw Princess Celestia standing there. Everyone except the saiyan quickly bowed to her; however, Twilight hit Kakarot's leg, giving him a signal. He rolled his eyes and bowed too, "You can raise your heads, my little ponies. You dealt with this disaster appropriately."

"Are we going to forget the fact that blasting them to hell would have been faster? And that I helped too?" Kakarot asked but was ignored. Strangely, he didn't mind and shrugged, "Well, as long as I have meat… I think I can just forget about this weird day."

Far from Equestria, in space, two space pods similar to Raditz's were flying at a high speed.

" _ **Landing on Planet Equus in ten hours,**_ " A synthetic voice said.


	8. The saiyans

Two ponies were walking in a forest in the night, the moon was hidden behind the clouds and they only had a torch to see clearly where they were going. However, they knew the sun was going to be raised soon since they woke up several minutes earlier.

"Why are we the ones that should bring sticks to the camp?" The first one asked as he shivered because of the cold night.

"You were the one that woke up sooner and wanted to tell spooky stories around the campfire. So, it's only fitting that you have to bring sticks to fire it!" The second on grunted before looking around wildly, "I don't even know why I'm accompanying you! I didn't even want to come on this trip! You guys know I'm scared of the dark!" He yelled as the other pony sighed in annoyance at his friend behavior.

"Come on, I promise you I'll make courageous!" His friend exclaimed.

However, the second one didn't respond as he started into the sky, narrowing his eyes. The first looked at him, then where his friend was staring at. He widened his eyes as he saw to trails of blue falling towards the ground. It looked like shooting stars! They suddenly crashed on the ground a few chunks of trees away, raising a loud cloud of dust.

"That's so cool! Come on, we have to see that!" The first one shouted as he started running in the direction of the shooting stars.

"Wait! That's a bad idea, I can feel it!" The second one yelled, following his friend because he didn't want to be left alone behind.

"Don't you want to see what's out there? It's so exciting! Almost like a movie!" The first responded while grinning. The fearful pony only replied with a grunt.

At the shooting stars, or more accurately, the space pods were in the middle of two craters created by their landing.

" **Landed successfully on planet Equus.** " A synthetic voice said as the two space pods opened, letting Vegeta and Nappa slowly get out of it.

"Looks like we're finally here," Vegeta said with a smirk, he looked at the sky and noticing it was the night. "it's the night but we can't see the moon because of these clouds."

"Want me to clear the sky for you, Vegeta?" Nappa asked as he prepared a kikoha in his right hand; however, Vegeta stopped him.

"No need. I think you'd be more than enough to take him out, Nappa. And with the three of us, Frieza won't be able to do anything!" Vegeta replied as he tightened his fist in determination. He was going to bring Frieza down and show him the might of the saiyan race!

Suddenly, the two ponies from before came running, but stopped a few meters away from the craters.

"W-What are those?" The first pony asked as he looked at the strange creatures.

"We should go… I have a bad feeling," The second one muttered as he tried to pull his friend away.

"Are you sure, Vegeta? He killed Raditz pretty easily. I might need your help on that one," Nappa responded as the two saiyans ignored the ponies staring at them.

"Stop being so scared! They must be new friendly sentient beings from space!" The first pony replied before calling out the space warriors, "Hey! Who are you guys?" He asked cheerfully.

"Don't be a fool, Nappa. Raditz was a weakling! Even by the low-class warriors' standards. We are elites!" The prince replied, still ignoring the two insignificant ponies.

Nappa smirked and nodded, agreeing with the other warrior. "You're right, I'm always worrying over everything," He said before looking around, then grunted. "I can't see a damn thing in this forest! Should I clean the area, Vegeta?"

"Go on, but don't destroy the pods," He replied as Nappa smirked.

"What are they doing?" The ponies asked as Nappa raised two fingers.

"Of course," The large saiyan responded as a gigantic blue light engulfed the entire forest, including the ponies in front of them.

They started screaming when they felt their skin burning. Everything exploded, raising an enormous cloud of dust. When everything was cleared, only Vegeta, Nappa, and their pods remained. The entire forest was reduced to a giant crater. Vegeta chuckled and activated his scouter.

"Now to find, Kakarot,"

The saiyans flew away towards the highest power level indicated by the scouter. Vegeta could only smirk as he was prepared to meet Raditz's brother, if he joined them, they'd be able to slowly destroy everything Frieza created. Then kill that tyrant and show him the power of the saiyan race.

Celestia woke up in sweat, she was breathing heavily as if she had the most terrifying nightmare ever! She could feel it with her magic, a power that is beyond everything she had felt. However, the most worrying factor was that the energy she sensed was evil, even more so than the previous villains she had fought.

"I have to warn Twilight and her friends! And more accurately Kakarot, he's the only one that could best these new foes," She muttered to herself before taking a paper and a quill.

Kakarot slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The sun wasn't raised yet, and he didn't wake up because of a nightmare, nor because he wanted to do some training. Just like Celestia earlier, he felt two large power levels coming this way. He couldn't hold his excitement as the two power he was feeling were at least ten times stronger than Raditz's. Kakarot stood up, then put on his armor.

He was about to go down the stairs when he heard Twilight shrieking.

"What's up?" He asked when Twilight suddenly fell off the stairs.

"We are in grave danger! I received a letter from Princess Celestia! There are bad guys even stronger than Raditz on our planet! She wants us to take care of this because she trusts us so much, but she's overestimating me and my friends," Twilight started monologuing. Kakarot and Spike just stared at her as she continued," We have to get the girls and…"

"You still don't know how to sense Ki, Twilight, so you can't see the gap of power between these guys and you. Maybe you shouldn't come," Kakarot tried to convince her.

"I know they're strong, and I and Rainbow Dash didn't learn much of Ki control yet. However, I think we may be useful on the battlefield. Let's wait for the girls. Besides, I know you take pride very seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a matter of pride for me. To test out my power," Twilight lied while smiling innocently. Kakarot crossed his arms and nodded furiously.

"Of course! If your pride is at stake, then we'll wait the others and you'll all come with me!" Kakarot exclaimed excitedly.

Several miles away of Ponyville, a pegasus and his son were staring at an earth pony and at a mare holding a little filly on her back.

"Look at them, son. They are our sworn enemies, so don't ever try to befriend them," The pegasus said as he looked at the earth ponies. Both of their families were living in farmhouses placed on opposite of each other.

"Why?" His son asked, intrigued.

"Because they're stealing our business! We were supposed to be the only carrot farm in this area and then, they came right in front of us to put their farm! They're just jerks!" The father grunted while sending a glare at the family. They were always getting up early in the morning to do their farm work and their rivals were always getting up before them.

The earth pony, who was a little far from his family, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's been years, man! Come on, be cool! We just thought it was a good spot, and we bought this area, legally! We're not trying to steal your business," The earth pony replied as he heard the pegasus' words. He thought it was stupid to hate someone that much, for a reason like this. Moreover, there weren't other ponies here, except for them, so it would be better if their children could get along, "and may I remind you that you're always staring at my wife's as…" The earth pony started… only to be suddenly interrupted by knee coming from behind and crushing his neck. He gasped and spat blood as life left him.

The other ponies screamed in terror as the stallion's corpse fell on the ground. The one that kneeled him on the neck landed on the ground and started laughing.

"Did you see that Vegeta? Nobody saw it coming! It was hilarious!" Nappa laughed before crushing the earth pony's head under his foot, "Kakarot said he could hide his energy, didn't he?"

"Yes, that means he could very well be coming this way already," Vegeta answered as he knew where Nappa was getting.

"That means we can wait for him and play with these bugs!" Nappa said as he cracked his knuckles. The family of earth ponies ran to their house while the pegasus started flying away while holding his son.

"Don't lose your energy on this, Nappa. Now is not the time to play," Vegeta replied, getting annoyed by the large saiyan.

"Come on, Vegeta! It's fun!" He exclaimed before forming a Ki ball in his right palm, and throwing it on the house, obliterating it in the process.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pointed two fingers at the pegasus flying away. The pony stopped in midair, with his mouth agape and widened eyes.

"Dad?" The colt asked at his father's strange behavior. The pegasus' body started inflating in front of the two saiyans and the young pony.

"Boom," Vegeta whispered as the pegasus exploded. Nappa applauded and smiled.

"That was some good fireworks, Vegeta!" He praised his prince.

Nappa was the type of saiyan that would always support their prince. He knew he was never to dishonor or disappoint him, he didn't believe Vegeta would go as far as to kill him of course, but still. He could receive a beating. The large saiyan flew off the ground and looked around, looking for something. He grinned when he saw a small village.

"Look, Vegeta! I have some neat tricks too! I'll make that village disappear!" Nappa shouted while readying a Ki ball in his right palm. Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at the ball as it was thrown by the bald saiyan. However, much to the two saiyans' surprise, the Ki ball was punched back into the air, exploding in the sky, "Who did that?" Nappa asked angrily as he tightened his fists.

Vegeta immediately turned around, already knowing who came. The prince smirked at the low-class saiyan that was enough of a fool to rebel against him.

"So… you guys are saiyans too?" Kakarot asked, already knowing the answer. He landed on the ground, just as Nappa landed beside Vegeta, "both of you are strong, but still not a match for me."

"Don't you dare underestimate us, Kakarot!" Nappa shouted angrily, "We are elites, Raditz and you are noth…"

"Shut it, Nappa," Vegeta interrupted him, his grin directed at the low-class saiyan, "Don't mind him, he's all muscles and no brain,"

Kakarot raised an eyebrow, surprised at how Vegeta was handling his comrade. Nappa only grunted in response and didn't say anything else.

"We leave you a chance, Kakarot. Join us, we'll need your help getting rid of someone," Vegeta started the "negotiations", only to be interrupted by someone. Rainbow Dash landed beside Kakarot while Twilight was slowly flying, trying to stay in the air only using her Ki, and the rest of their friends following them on ground.

Except for Rainbow Dash, they were all breathless.

"We were lucky they were so close to us," Applejack pointed out as she tried to breath normally.

"It wasn't just luck, they knew where they were going," Twilight replied before pointing at the frowning prince's scouter, "Those things can read power levels. If I remember correctly, Raditz used one too,"

"So, they're saiyans too?" Rainbow Dash asked when she saw the tails rolled up around their waist.

"Your race isn't as stupid as we thought it seems," Vegeta replied before clicking on his scouter, to proceed at reading Kakarot's power level, "As I thought… His power level is 500 units. He's obviously hiding it, but I don't think it's higher than 4 000; you should be able to defeat him, Nappa," Vegeta analyzed the low-class saiyan while chuckling.

Kakarot smirked. He didn't know what all those numbers meant, but he was sure his power was higher than that.

"Okay, I'm going to show you my power, and we'll see who'll be laughing," Kakarot smirked before tightening his fists. Suddenly, he started screaming while a white aura appeared around his body.

Vegeta activated his scouter again as the ground started shaking and wind blowing, hard enough to push back the mane 6.

"What is he doing?" Rarity shouted, not understanding what was happening since unlike her three friends (Twilight, Kakarot and Rainbow Dash) she didn't even know how Ki works and what it Is exactly.

"I think he's powering up!" Twilight replied while trying to stand on her feet.

Small rocks started floating as the energy Kakarot was releasing was rising. Vegeta slowly widened his eyes when the numbers on the scouter started rising up. Suddenly, after several seconds, the scouter exploded, startling Vegeta in the process. Nappa turned around to look at the prince while Kakarot stopped powering up.

"What is his power level, Vegeta?" Nappa asked in panic since he never saw the saiyan elite so shocked. Vegeta was mouth agape and didn't reply right away.

It couldn't be! How could a low-class saiyan have such a power? Not only this, but he dared to be stronger than the prince of all saiyans? Could he be? Could he be the legendary saiyan?

" _No! I won't accept this!_ " Vegeta thought in anger and hate, "The scouter exploded at 70 000 units," Vegeta grunted before stomping the ground in anger.

"7-70 000?" Nappa repeated in disbelief, "It's impossible! Even elites aren't that strong, so how could this low-class be that powerful!"

Before Vegeta could reply, Nappa dashed towards Kakarot, at a speed that was surprising considering his size.

"Kakarto! He's coming!" Pinkie Pie warned him before putting her hooves on her eyes.

"Stay behind, everyone! I can take care of this," Kakarot replied to Pinkie's warning.

The mane 6 took several steps back to watch how the fight would go. When Nappa arrived in front of Kakarot, he delivered one of his strongest punch; however, Kakarot easily dodged it by ducking, then threw a punch in Nappa's guts. The big saiyan spat saliva and held his stomach after taking several steps back.

Kakarot didn't attack again after this and put his hand above his eyes to avoid the sunlight touching his eyes, since Celestia started raising it. Nappa grumbled and charged Ki in his hands.

"Eat this, Kakarot!" He shouted before throwing several kikohas. However, Kakarot started either dodging them, or punching them away.

One went past him and was about to hit the girls, but fortunately Twilight reacted fast enough and teleported several meters away. They fell on the ground because of the panic and the numerous explosions.

"Thanks, Twilight," Fluttershy said while covering her eyes.

"That guy is definitely stronger than Kakarot's brother," Rainbow concluded as she looked at all the explosions.

Kakarot approached Nappa and kneeled him in the face, pushing him back. Taking advantage of Nappa being stunned for a few seconds, Kakarot jumped behind him and kicked him in the neck. Kakarot was about to attack him with an energy wave, but he was interrupted by a punch in the face.

Kakarot was thrown back, he wasn't expecting Vegeta to intervene, and was surprised to be hit.

"Vegeta?" Nappa asked, surprised to be protected by Vegeta.

"Kakarot, are you alright?" Fluttershy called out to the saiyan.

None of the mane 6 were expecting to see him being hit, since he always seemed so strong.

"I'm fine. That punch just took me by surprise," Kakarot replied as he smiled smugly.

"I hate this idea, Nappa, but we have to fight together. To teach a lesson at this shameful warrior and take him on our team to defeat Frieza," Vegeta whispered to Nappa. The large saiyan nodded, not wanting to disagree with his leader, "I won't let this fool surpass me! I'm an elite!" Vegeta shouted before dashing forward, Nappa quickly followed.

Kakarot put up his fighting stance at the approach of his enemies. He blocked Nappa's blow but had to dodge Vegeta's. The next five minutes were Kakarot dodging and blocking the punches and kicks. From the mane 6's point of view, it didn't look hard for their friend; however, Kakarot was actually really concentrated on his movements because he knew one wrong move would get him a punch in the face.

Nappa started getting angry at not being able to hit Kakarot, so he decided to use one of his favorite techniques. He stopped attacking Kakarot and enveloped his body in a white aura.

"I named this technique " **Arm Break** ", have a taste!" Nappa shouted before dashing towards Kakarot. He was way faster than before but Vegeta was able to dodge and let him make his way to the traitor. Kakarot, being surprised, only had enough time to instinctively move away his right arm as Nappa punched him in the guts. The saiyan raised on Equus gasped for air before spitting blood. A part of his armor was broken apart as he was sent flying.

Kakarot rolled on the ground but succeeded in stopping himself anyway. He put a knee on the ground and held his stomach.

"I must admit… that hurts. If he had touched my arm, it'd be gone now," Kakarot muttered, breathless.

Nappa started chuckling and was ready to brag; however, he was shot straight on by a large bolt of lightning. Vegeta turned around, even himself was surprised by the attack. Even more so when he saw that the origin of this attack was one of the ponies. Twilight's friends were cheering her for the technique she used.

"Good shot, Twilight," Applejack praised as she was happy to see that jerk being hit by lightning.

"It looked way stronger than before!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Yes, I tried fusing Ki with my magic, and it makes all my spells more powerful,"

"You! You damn ponies!" Nappa shouted in anger, the mane 6 turned around and were expecting to see him at in a bad shape; however, when the dust cleared off, they saw Nappa with no bruises on him but there were several cracks on his armor, "You cracked my armor, you insect!" He yelled before shooting an energy blast.

The mane 6 widened her eyes but didn't have to dodge thanks to Kakarot that came in time to punch the blast away. Before anyone could say anything, Kakarot flew towards Nappa. The large saiyan couldn't even react as he was sent flying with a large energy blast, he rolled on the ground, several parts of his armor breaking apart. Vegeta grunted and charged energy around his body, then shot a giant beam. Kakarot barely dodged it and dashed to Vegeta, the, started punching him repeatedly in the face. Vegeta screamed in anger and charged his Ki in his fingers; however, before he could shoot at Kakarot, the saiyan traitor kicked him in the guts.

The two saiyans were both bleeding and Nappa's armor was broken while Kakarot was still in a good shape; it looked like the ponies' friend was going to win.

"Now, this is enough!" Vegeta shouted as he stood up, he tightened his fists and looked up to the sky, noticing it was a sunny morning, "I've had enough of you, Kakarot! Tell me something, you know about the form the saiyans can take by looking at the full moon, don't you? Judging by this planet's shape, I'm sure you've never transformed more than one or two times. You can't control it, can you?" Vegeta grinned while Kakarot raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, I can't. What's your point?" Kakarot asked, not understanding where this was going.

"Are we going to do that?" Nappa asked while standing up.

"Yes, Nappa, do it!" Vegeta replied as Nappa grinned and created a white orb in his palm, "Don't look at it if you don't want to kill your friends yourself, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted before Nappa threw the orb in the sky. The mane 6 stared at it; however, Kakarot didn't because if it was what he was thinking, the he'd be in trouble, "Feel the full power of the saiyan race!"

The orb exploded.


End file.
